Guardians
by The What-If Writer
Summary: "There must be a Balance." The Man in the Moon wrote of this time long before the Guardians . Jack Frost has been made an ally when the Nightmare King rises up to cover the world in shadows forever- Pasts are uncovered, centers are rewritten Guardian of Belief is tested as he never been before- and this time, Pitch holds no mercy. POST MOVIE/ RE-WRITE:
1. Chapter 1

_I feel...almost disappointed in myself with the way this turned out. I feel I've been building this story up to be something epic and I'm kinda scared I won't pull it off :( But I'll try my best, okay people? :)_

_PLEASE NOTE That this is an important installment in a series and if you don't read the other fics your WILL be confused beyond all reason._

_The list is here (don't worry they're not all giant stories XD)_

**_There Must Be A Rule._**

**_A Blackened Memory_**

**_Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands_**

**_Scarred_**

**_Of Silver Horses_**

**_Sandman's __Wisdom_**

**_The Spirit of the Thaw_**

**_Tricks and Treats and Forget-Me-Nots_**

**_The Shadow at the Side._**

**_Guardians_**

_Please note that updates will be slow- Unluckily I'm incredibly busy with other things and getting writing done is going to be hard. Bear with me, folks. Just so you know, this is post-movie, a re-write with elements added in from me, the books, and other things. Come on, they didn't mention anything about Pitch's past or ever say 'FEARLING' in the movie. Ah well._**  
**

_Please review, and enjoy the Prologue/ Chapter 1._

_BTW, Fanart for the title is better n my Devientart Account. Some other pics to do with the stories too if your interested :) _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue, Cold.

_It was dark._

_And it was cold._

_The darkness was all around. Everywhere. Everything._

_A single, still silhouette fell against the watery darkness, hair drifting upwards as they hovered in the shadows. A single hand was raised in a forgotten stretch, as if it had once moved up towards something, reaching._

_Freezing cold, everywhere. And so dark._

_Black, blurry, black. His eyes opened and closed, over and cover, as the numbing chill of the darkness around him closed in, his eyes squinting as the dull sound of shifting water moved around him in quiet and gentle swirls, as if coaxing him out into the cold depths._

_He knew nothing. Everything was so blank, so new, so unfamiliar...and the darkness around him was too cold, so frightening...he was scared._

_The figure drifted quietly in the midst of the after, slanted eyes dull and barely recognizing anything...just the darkness, the nothingness that gripped at his chest and frightened him to the core._

_Then, something flickered like a timid candlelight. His eyes, heavy and narrowed, shifted up and focused on the world above. A dark, grey ceiling...and behind it, something bright, something so beautiful...that the darkness seemed to fled from its very gaze._

_He was moving now, slipping through the waters, hovering up towards that light, his eyes closing gently as the fear began to ebb away at last. Then, his cheek touched the ceiling and a cool feel tickled his face. Then, it broke around him, as did the silence. Crackling shards of ice fell away, and he raised from the water depths._

_He rose into the air, taking a small, uneasy breath as the air flooded his empty lungs, eyes blinking almost sleepily as he drifted even higher. Then, he saw it._

_The Moon. Big, bright, glowing. A blue tine surrounded it's edges, and its ray shone down on him as if...watching. He stared up at it in wonder, as curious and innocent as a newborn child. A small, wondrous smile adorned his face and his wide eyes blinked again._

_"Do you know who you are?"_

_The words came and were understood though the silver-haired boy couldn't fathom how. All he did was shake his head a little, gaze still locked in awe up at the Moon. The voice was smooth, deep...calming. It made him feel so safe...away from the darkness itself._

_"You are Jack Frost."_

_The boy found himself mouthing the name to himself, barley a whisper of the words making it off his tongue. He had words now...and he almost spoke some._

_"Jack Frost."_

_A breathless laugh escaped his chest, and he found himself being lowered to the ground. The lake beneath him- what a strange place- and landed on the smooth ice with strange grace. The snow coated the land outside the lakes, sprinkled upon barren trees. It was all so new, so strange. Jack Frost barley looked around, however, before he tried to take a step, only to slip, and gasp in alarm at the phenomenon. His foot collided gently with something- and his found himself blinking yet again when he saw a long stick lying at his feet. Long, with a crooked curve at its edge. Curiously, he prodded it with his foot- and something white and glistening curved around it. His eyes widened. Something so bright, so pretty and light...it was like the moon._

_He reached down to pick up this stick, to see if it would glisten like that again, when flash traveled through his pale fingers and through the wood itself, and he dropped it in alarm._

_With a loud crack, on edge hit the ice, and he watched in pure wonder as a fern-like pattern, glimmering on the moonlight, traveled over the blank ice like a ripple through the water. _

_A smile stretched across his face- and he did it again and again, running along the ice and trailing the long stick behind him, twirling in excitement, laughing loudly, unaware of anything else but the whoosh in the air as the ice traveled all around him- twirling so fast, that his feet launched off the ground and into the sky itself._

_His heart leaped and he wobbled like a frightened young bird before crashing into the trees- and began laughing again at the novelty of it all._

_Then, he heard something. It sounded like...voices. And, as he hauled himself onto a crouching position upon the branch, he saw something different from the pale colours all around him: S new type of light...orange and red and yellow. He didn't know how to describe them._

_Excitedly, he began hopping unsteadily towards the soarce of the voices. The Man in the Moon had a voice...and it had been so friendly. Perhaps someone would talk to him there._

_He stumbled at the edge of a strange place were the snow was gone from the earthy ground, and many embers were lit around the houses and streets. Odd figures, like himself, wandered around. He laughed quite happily to himself, passing words of greeting to the fast-walking people._

_Then, when he was about to ask one of them something, a laugh caught his attention. He turned, and saw a small figure rushing towards him, a small furry creature running in front. He smiled kindly._

_"Hey there, could you tell me-"_

_The excitement, the novelty and wonder was gone when the child ran right through him. It was a like a freezing jolt through his chest, a cold grip knocking his breath from his lungs. He panted, stumbling back, only to relive the horrid feeling when another person wandered right through him, **right through him**, as if he wasn't even there._

_He gasped, stumbling away from the people, their unseeing gazes and the bright colours, moving back into the cold, into the blank and listless silence. He kept looking back over his shoulder, a bewildered and confused frown upon his face. He kept looking up at the moon...but no matter how many times he called or begged, he never heard that deep, comforting voice ever again._

_That morning, a bo__y had drowned in the lake. The whole village had heard of the news- such a small community was tight-knit after all, like a small quilt. And no-one could believe it._

_Jack Overland, the funny boy, the trickster whom everyone had seen time and time again laughing and playing...a pure light in the winter, had fallen through the ice. It was a cruel fate for someone so good of heart._

_And he'd been saving his sister, they said. Poor soul..._

_Nothing could be done to safe him. The moment he fell into the water, his life was over. The cold gripped him tightly the second he slipped into the depths, and all his little sister could do was reach out to him and cry out his name._

_**"Jack!"**_

* * *

_The saying of Jack Frost was barely believed or acknowledged. Wouldn't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose- a mere expression for that feeling when the cold bites at your nose, and a little fairytale about the patterns in the ice._

_No-one say the thin youth wandering around Burgess, as it slowly changed time and time again as the centuries began to pass. And all that time, the Man in the Moon never spoke to him. Neither did the 'others' as he recalled- other creatures that could see him. But they could be seen- the thing was, he learned, that if people didn't believe in you...then you were nothing._

_That was reserved for the Guardians- the 'Protectors of Childhood' as some called them- that is, what he heard the Easter Kangaroo say._

_They protected everything children held dear- a detail Jack didn't really pay attention to that much. The Big 4. Powerful beings adorned and know by everyone, everywhere. Jack would be lying if he said he didn't feel a twinge of jealously. He wondered if other legends, ones he hadn't encountered like the Leprechaun, felt the same way. But in the end, it didn't matter. No one believed in him._

_And so, he was alone. A cold feeling grew in his chest sometimes- and some nights the fun brought by flying, snowball fights and spreading winter would no longer keep him from gazing up and just __**asking**__. Why? Just an answer was all he needed. Still nothing._

_And so...he was alone. _

_Jo Mgeeth was staring out his window that night, and as luck would have it, the moon was upon him too. He had no notion of the lonely figure that was wandering along his rooftop, hood up and staff held tight. His blond hair fluttering past his eyes, the moonlight blurry in his sight. He yawned softly, only to jumped when something shifted above._

_A gust of wind flew from above, moving away from his roof and along the streets. Snow cluttered clumsily from the shingles of the roof, and for a split second he felt as if someone had been walking up there._

_A cold chill nipped at his noise, and he rubbed at it with a bemused brown. Then, he closed the windows and blocked out the light. The moonlight, that had shone into the room and upon the wall opposite. Had Jo turned around at that moment, he would have seen the shadow cast by the moon, the shadow that had seemingly been his, was too tall, to thin, and the curling hair was too messy. But the light was covered as the cold nipped at his skin, and the silhouette vanished. It slipped out from the crack in the windowpane, and drifted long the snowy streets and frost rooftops. Following the blue hooded figure as he hopped along like a certain rival of his._

_Jack Frost came to a stop, perching himself by the statue of Burgess. A Man was carved from stone, tall and straight, and woman clutching a girl child to her. A small boy held a curving staff not unlike his own, his face calm in the smooth rock._

_He sighed gently and rested his back against the stature, unaware of the eerie, still figure watching him from the side. That is, until he caught it out of the corner of his eye just before his heavy eyelids slid over._

_His eyes shot open and he sat up, an alarmed gasp jolting his body as he looked over...only to find it was gone. He almost pulled a face at himself. It was nothing..._

_The shadow moved away and back into the darkness cast by the building. Further away, far from earshot, the shadow stopped and slipped from the ground- presenting a dark, masked figure in its wake. The shadow character remained still upon a flat rooftop, gaze fixed at the buildings ahead, avoiding the moonlight resting on one side of his face._

_"You are Cruel to him." Was all he stated. It was not furious it was an even tone coated with sorrow...but just a pinch of anger, of disagreement. The Moon did not answer._

_Anguish didn't look at him. That alone said enough, and he slipped into the shadows. As he did, he couldn't help but think to himself that someone else, more important than the Man in the Moon, would have told him what he should already know. Sometimes things weren't fair._

_Still, Anguish mused to himself, it didn't mean you couldn't feel just a little angry._

_Just a little._

_He wished he could have done more for Jack Frost. That in mind, a guilt began to weigh on him. Perhaps he was as much to blame as others- but he had to do what he was told._

* * *

_Far, far, far away, below the depths of the earth, a dark domain echoed with restless, distorted neighs and shadows shifted all around. Awake. Ready. Alive. Dark glares were present in pale yellow eyes stared through the domain, the clatter of hooves echoing like a faded thought._

_A tall, looming, ominous figure stood still and calm in the midst of the shadows, the darkness, pale features sharp and cold. Bright, venomous eyes glinted in the dim lighting. A sharp grin spread across the Nightmare King's face as thoughts, and plans ran through his head._

_And, as the black sand slithered around him, building up through the domain, he allowed a slow laugh. It escalated into an almost insane and malicious cackle, and his head tilted back at the sudden strain. The malevolent figures of nightmares gathered all around, whispers of yearlings reverberating through the shadows._

_He drew a long, deep breath and regained his composure, settled grin flashing in the darkness._

_**"My army's ready."**_

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun._

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_GRRR I AM SO MAD AT MYSELF._

_Mainly because I don't feel I'm making this story (or have made) it good enough. So I'm doing a little re-thinking and it may take a little more time. And as I've got hundreds of other stuff bothering me, I feel that Updates will be even longer._

_So, I decided to get this chapter done to make up for future waits :( _

_BTW Those who haven't read 'Spirit of the Thaw' 'Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands' and 'A Blackened Memory' WILL BE CONFUSED._

_Please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Nightmares and Snow Bunnies

There's a moment on everyday when there's a soft, odd little silence before a big event, be it a dangerous one or just a little not-so notable one. It was like the calm before the storm, the breath before the run. And here it was.

Pity Ayver did not recognize it.

A small, decidedly fluffy form hopped dejectedly through the snow that challenged the height of his ears, every hop taking a large amount of effort. The tiny rabbit, not bigger than a palm of a human's hand, had the undeniable look of frustration upon his features.

Ayver, the Spirit of the Thaw, did not like the snow. Of course,being that his job was to get rid of the stuff. Spring was long overdue- and for a few weeks now he'd been trying to get a certain someone to sop hammering this town with snow already.

"SNOW DAY!"

One moment Ayver was hopping through the snow, the next he was soaring through the air and slamming against a small snow-fort. Upside down., no less. Ayver's ears flopped in front of his eyes and he huffed, struggling back onto his hind legs to stare after the skating youth dressed in a blue hoody.

Jack Frost. Naive of winter, bringing of snow- and a gigantic pain in the-

"Hey, Avie, How's it going?" With all the quickness of a road runner, Jack had doubled back towards the glowing bunny and proceeded to skate around him in circles, all the while gathering up a lot of ice. Ayver's frown deepened as he tried to keep his eyes level with the spinning imp.

Jack seemed to be in a good mood today, Lord knows why- Ayver didn't really know why he was acting all jumpy. He was about to hop forward to somehow confront him when the answer to his question came in the form of a snowball.

It almost hit him- in fact, it grazed his ear and before he knew it he'd dived under the small snow fort as a cluster of human children invaded, through snowballs about with glee. Jack watched, laughing along with them. Then, he stopped when he noticed the absence of a certain rabbit.

Grinning a little, Jack hopped onto the snow fort and bent down to look underneath the small hole between the base and the ground, peaking in to see the rabbit shivering.

"Oh come on, everyone else is having fun!"

"..."

Jack huffed almost irritably, and reached into the whole. Ayver protested furiously, batting at him like a cat before he was easily plucked out into Jack hands.

Jack smiled happily at him as he held the rabbit up to eye level, though a sort of cheek hovered behind his eyes. Ayver glared at him bluntly.

"Alright, your mad 'cause of the snow." He admitted with a shrug, but he was not at all deterred. He was, however, determined to show this sourpuss what fun was.

"Look, it's not the end of the world if it's a little colder. Look, it can be fun." Ayver did not like Jack's definition of 'fun' at all. But, before he could do anything, Ayver was slipped into Jack's hood and the sprite had jumped into action.

One of the boys, holding a large sled, was walking nearby a noticable slope. Ayver's eyes widened as he stared over Jack's shoulder.

Oh, No-

"Little slippery!"

With a slick wave of his stick, the snow beneath Jamie's feet hardened and became smooth. Jamie was a regular snowfighter that Jack had seen- a boy that he felt he almost knew. Maybe it was because the kid was so interested in things out of the norm- like bigfoot, Easter Bunny...but not himself.

Jack ignored that though, and he decided to give the kid a good taste of winter fun. So, he hopped along the wind as Jamie slipped down the slope with a yelp of alarm, his friend calling out frantically about the street being too close.

Ayver's eyes couldn't possible be any wider as the trio slid around the corner and in between traffic, wind whistling in the ears. Jamie looked terrified, the rabbit more so- and Jack looked like he was enjoying a carnival ride.

Also, Ayver couldn't help but notice they were being chased by some furniture from that truck the sprite had just crashed.

Jack flipped around in the air, making sure to dodge the cars nad carry Jamie's path behind him. As they tripped up an unsuspecting passer-by, Jamie laughed, and Jack grinned in triumph. Fun Times win again-

BEEP BEEP!

Jack didn't need Ayver's frantic squeak to tell him a large vehicle was coming their way. So, he turned- and Jamie went flying through the air.

Time seemed to slow, Jamie looking ecstatic as he flew towards the town monument, his friends watching as he went by, Jack grinning and Ayver's jaw dropping...then, Jamie slammed into the snow.

"Yeh-eah!" Jack whooped in sheer triumph, crouching not unlike a monkey om the town monument. Ayver stayed where he was in his hood, shivering as if frozen.

Jamie's friends gathered as the boy stood, and as Ayver hopped from Jack's hood to stand angrily beside him, he heard them talking.

"Did you see that? I turned and- and I-"

THUNK.

Jack ignored Ayver's second jaw-drop and cringed a little as a plush couch slammed into the brown-haired boy below. Aw, well, no harm besides that done.

At least they seemed happy. Heck, it was nice to get a little... recognition now and again.

"Whoops."

But, his happy satisfaction was short lived, for as Jamie stood up again, with him he brought something white and glinting.

"Cool, A tooth!"

Jack's smile faded, and the sudden change in the youth brought a concerned blink to Ayver's eyes. Bemused, he watched as the children's attention turned away from the snow- and completely onto the Tooth Fairy. His ears drooped just a little as Jack jumped from beside him to follow.

Oh.

Jack tried to make them hear. Really, had they just...forgotten everything they'd just done? "That was fun, wasn't it?" He protested as he stood in front of them, arms outstretched as if to stop them- when the walked right through him.

Jack stiffened, and his breath left him as that horrible sensation took over him again. He panted, his arms dropping and shoulders sagging. Ayver watched him with wide-eyed uncertainty, ears drooped sympathetically. Jack's happy exterior was simply..gone. And despite himself, Ayver found himself missing it.

So, as Jack stood there, looking very much alone, he hopped down from the monument and over to him,prodding his ankle to get his attention.

Jack didn't look at him, though. Ayver's head lowered and he sighed. Then, Jack murmured something very quiet that even Ayver strained to hear.

"They didn't even..."

And that was it. Jack walked away, and Ayver wondered. As the youth walked away, he wondered...did he really know this other Jack that had suddenly appeared in the cheery youth's place? He honestly didn't know...

_Perhaps he'll be back to normal soon. After all, lots of us get like that... especially the ones no-one cares about._

Ayver sighed, and hopped away, leaving no evidence either of them had been there.

* * *

The Night was clear and tranquil, thin, misty clouds scattered peacefuly across the starry sky above. The Moon was full, cascading a cool, watchful light upon the world below. The air was chilly, the ground coated with early spring frosts. As if the grass hadn't realized spring had come.

The night was still; barely a light flickered over the two. Calm, peaceful silent absorbed the air, and in the simmering mysterious night, a silvery figure wandered gracefully along the rooftops.

The Moonlight seemed to flicker for a moment, brightening its beam before settling back into its calm, collected glow. The luminous silvery figure was staring up at the skies, a small trail of glittering sand falling behind him only to vanish after hitting the ground.

The small figure was that of a boy who looked not a day over eleven. Silver, straight hair sat neatly over his head, a parted fringe dangling just a little past his eyes. Pale, sharp features and a small nose. The smallest trace of freckles lingered on his cheeks- and his silver suit was the exact colour of his hair and the silvery glitter that followed him. The only thing that stood out against his pale, tranquil form, was a pair of hazel-brown eyes that told a different story than his young features did.

The Guardian of Believe slowed his walk, eyes still set skyward as he stepped slowly and carefully along, arms hanging down loosely. Bare feet tingled again the frost, face neutral. Then, he stopped and lowered his head.

He waited for a while. Then, with a slight frown. the boy glanced over his shoulder to see if the one he waited for had arrived in the distance. They did not.

With a single, soft sigh, he sat himself down on the edge of the rooftop, legs dangling over the side and leaning back a little to stare at the sky again. His back was to the moon.

He usually waited for Sandman here. After all, his job was easier if they worked together.

_Maybe I should find different ways to keep the fires of believe going. Dreams are ideal for children...but for adults I have to move around their heads and sprinkle it on them like it was salt. Even then it sometimes doesn't work..._

A soft wind coaxed him out of his thoughts- a single, runaway breeze in the still night. It was almost like an introduction, for not a moment later a familiar golden light flickered behind him.

A smile spread across Jo's face as he stood and turned, directing his sight to a large, golden cloud shimmering above. He hopped, and the wind seemed to catch him as he rose into the air with all the experience of a grasshopper.

Sandman spotted him the second he was level with the sand-cloud, and a sleepy yet friendly smile came to his round face. Jo landed lightly on the cloud, the sand around his feet quickly turning silver under his touch. It did not spread, however, and remained around his toes and ankles. Sandman took no notice, however.

With all the grace of a silent compser, Sandman moved his arms around in the air and the sand drifted around in steady streams, moving down below. Jo gave a bright thumbs up and hopped from the cloud, gliding down along the streams. Here and there, he would tap the sand with a fingetip and a small silver thread would be conjured inside, intertinged in the golden strands.

Jo smiled a little as he watched them go, peeking into the windows of other children to see the dreams appear above their heads in the form of little sand figures. He watched quietly, his face almost blank as he watched the small shimmers of his own sand move around through gold.

As Sandman went ahead with his task, Jo tossed out handfuls of silver sand towards the beams like a farmer scattering seeds.

Before he knew it, their work was done. Sandman, along with his conforting light, moved along in his way. Unlike the Dream Bringer, Jo's work was not always a nightly thing. Fires didn't need to be fed ever single second after all...

So, he hopped along the rooftops, stepping quietly, glancing in the windows were the golden sand remained above the heads of children.

Then, as he was passing a decidedly pink room, he stopped. Then, everything stilled and the clouds seemed to linger over the moon. He frowned.

He could've sworn he'd seen something out of-

His heart almost halted in an eerily familiar way. Jo's posture stiffened as he stared into the room from across the street.

Something, or someone, was standing in the room, a black figure against the warm pink light. A lean, omnious figure that Jo had only seen in his Nightmares since the day he'd vanished.

Pitch.

And he was standing in the room.

Jo honestly didn't know how his legs had moved; The rest of his body felt too numb in alarm, in utter shock to be capable anymore. But, he found himself slipping to the side of he window, peeking around the side with all the dare he could muster.

The familiar grey face was staring down upon the dreamsand- which had taken the form of a large unicorn with a girl mounted on its back, the very girl who rested in bed at the very same time. Jo's lips parted incredulously.

Pitch was here. He was looking at him.

Already he could feel something was wrong.

_**"What an adorable dream." **_Soft, almost adoring words rolled smoothly off the Boogeyman's lips as he watched the dream move around in the air. Jo's brow furrowed uneasily.

_**"And look at her!" **_The near exclamation almost had a sinister tone lurking beneath, and Jo tensed, yet did not move. He felt an urge to burst into the room and confront him- yet something was holding him back. Pitch smiled again, no malice present just yet.

_**"So full of hope, and wonder...but something's missing." **_The tone darkened, and the lights in the room seemed to dim. Jo blinked, clenching his fists as he leaned further around the side of the window to see.

_**"Ah yes...a touch of fear."**_

Jo tried to say something, to do something- but all he could manage in his alarm was a sharp breath and a hand outstretched as Pitch placed a fingertip on the sand- and like ink into crystal water, it spread and the girl cringed in her slumber. Jo grimaced, cursing himself for not acting sooner. Yet, he was still frozen on the spot.

He wasn't afraid. Pitch couldn't do anything-

The sand twisted and swirled like a whirwind, before taking the shape of a small albeit sinister mare. Jo's eyes widened in horror.

_**"What a pretty little nightmare." **_Soft, sinister words followed, and Pitch leaned back to admire his handiwork for only a second. Then, he sent it off with an eery calm to his face, a malicious glint in his eyes. Now Jo knew what was unsettling him so much about Pitch on this night- when the last time he'd seen the Boogeyman he had been more...neutral. And even before that...the look in his eyes wasn't as...unsettled.

Not this time.

This time, something dangerous was lurking in his eyes. And it terrified Jo to the core.

Then, in a single, precarious heartbeat and as Jo stared at him, a half-smile came upon the Nightmare King's face as his head swiveled around, and his sharp eyes met his.

Jo froze, and slipped back in fright from the window and almost fell from the roof. Inside, Pitch's smile widened and he stepped back, vanishing into the shadows just as Jo tumbled down and landed stiffly on the ground below, the snow coating his fall. His vision dazed, and his eyes slipped shut. All he could see were those familiar, golden eyes.

Then, he opened his eyes again and stared at the sky. His vision moved like fog around him, out-of-focus. What? What had happened...

His vision seemed to mask over like a drawing on a window. Outlines of grey, trees and withered branches above, transparent against the buildings behind them. It was like...seeing two things at once or closing your eyes after staring into the light, leaving a faded silhouette against your eyelids.

Trees...a forest?

And golden eyes...

Then, his eyes slipped shut.

Just as they did, the Moonlight shone through- and seemed to tense and waver.

* * *

_MiM's gonna go all 'Guardians unite' on Pitch XD_

_Please Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, sorry for the long wait. But I'm afraid updates will not be any quicker- Unfortunately motivation and the other tasks I have are piling up. But I do really want to finish this- Finally I feel like the story is coming together._

_I had many aspects I wanted in this, but getting them all together properly and in a way that wasn't overcrowding it was difficult. It may mean that some things I was planning on may have to be in a sequel- things surrounding the Guardian's lives and my OC'S._

_Tyzentray, the former Witch's familiar from 'Nightmare Dust nand the Second Sand' finaly returns!_

_Please review._

* * *

Chapter 3: Northern Beacon

_Alecvander was long lived. And very, very alone in his world._

_Many saw the old man in his old shop, the dusty antiques a lot like the aged man's antiques that gathered in stiff piles on the shelves. Many questioned how the old shop stayed open, and the reason being that no-one ever seemed to enter but Alecvander._

_No relatives known, no children or grandchildren. Not even a hint towards whether 'Alecvander' was his sir name or his first. No one really knew why he was there or what he did all day and frankly they'd rather not know. The truth was, there was something about him that was...strange and different. And it frightened people._

_Either way, he was just always there. Sweeping the street outside his shop, or otherwise never seen. Only spoke of legends, the weather, or nothing at all. Many people grew up seeing him in front of the shop, an old man still._

_A quiet, lonely man who seemed to have been around forever._

* * *

The garnished frozen walls oft he office glistened in the torchlight as the whirling buzz reverberated through the air, marrying the clatter and calls from outside the thick doors. Upon the walls stood a bulky, muscular shadow cast by a large figure that strode with joyful but sturdy confidence through the carpeted room, towards a large table on which large chunks of ice sat. Behind the ice stood the windows, equally white landscapes stretching out far past the horizon, touching the tip of the sky.

The North Pole was clear today, though the winds blew strong outside its walls in the mountainside. These cold winds were fought by the fires stoked in the office- but these fires curiously did not interfere with the bulky man's work.

North pulled out a large and sharp chainsaw from under his hand, laughing almost gleefully as he switched it onto full power and proceeded to slice into the ice, spraying small sprinkles of snow everywhere.

Sitting stiffly on a large armchair to the side, Tryzentray the former Witch's familiar watched with growing unease at how this large man acted so child-like when handling a dangerous weapon. Her forearms folded before her, she continued to observe with natural silence as North plucked a small carving knife from his work table and cut into a small junk of ice, humming contentedly to himself as he shaped the frozen block.

Not a few moments later, North blew the dust-like ice from his creation's surface, and the pale-eyed rabbit sat on the chair noticed that it was none other than a small steam train.

An eyebrow rose almost comically at this realization.

_Honestly?_

North wasn't at all bothered by the rabbit's unimpressed look. With a booming laugh, he slipped the chain onto the winding train track on the work table, and watched as it rode down the slides. He looked as happy as well, a child on Christmas.

Then, Tyzentray watched with surprise as if fly straight from the track and through the air, and morphing in the air to produce wings and engines like an airplane. North sat at his workshop, arms outstretched as it flew around him.

Finlay, the Guardian of wonder turned his attention to the wide-eyed doe on the seat, remarking jubilantly,

"Very good, is it not?" Tyzen sighed to herself at how excited he was.

North continued to watch his creation zip around the room. Ah, sometimes he wished he could ride in a flying train for a small change- thought he would never give up his slay. _Hm...perhaps good idea for new project-_

Those thoughts would have to wait, for a second later a thundering amount of steps moved towards the closed door of North's office, and it swung open just as the hovering chain flew by.

Tyzentray cringed as the unmistakable shattering sound met her ears, and the ice cluttered to the snow. North gave a wordless exclamation and gestured to the pieces as the yeti responsible held his paws to his face in alarm, yelling in a hyper manner.

North placed a large, rough hand to his forehead, "How many times have I told you to knock?!" He asked incredulously. The yeti gave an apologetic grumble before gesturing wildly behind him. Tyzentray's brow creased in bemusement, but North looked anything but confused. All child-like wonder for his train had vanished, replaced by a blank, suspicious frown.

"...The Globe?"

* * *

The centre of the North Pole was empty. A enormous, glittering globe was suspended in the centre of the carving-adorned, bright cavern, and all over the globe were small, strange letters and thousands upon thousands of tiny, golden lights.

But, even as the winter sunlight shone through the tall wide windows, a shadow seemed to fall as the air dropped to an even colder, bitter chill.

Two yetis stood staring at the sudden strangeness they sensed as North strode through, almost roughly setting himself between their shoulders to gaze up at the representative of the world. Tyzentray hopped onto the control panel, following his gaze.

Far away, yet watching still, a pair of sharp, pale yellow eyes bore down on them with a small, toothy smirk.

_**"Let's see how you like my show, North. I hope you find it...thought inducing. **_"

The globe's surface began to rattle and shake, and North's eyes widened as he watched. Then, as the trembling increased, slithering black sand began to slide over the top of the globe, and North's breath caught in his throat as it began to engulf the whole sphere.

Blue eyes watched with horrified alarm as the sand suddenly burst from the globe like a deadly, light less firework, only to move through the air and take the shape of a familiar, ominous looming form.

And as it did, an echoing laugh rippled through the air, and faded away. North stood stock still for a moment, thoughts racing. Black sand, the figure, the globe.

All pointed to one terrifying, and threatening conclusion:

The Children were in danger.

So, without further hesitation, North reached out towards a handle nearby and turned it roughly, pressing it down with a grunt. Tyzentray's head jerked upwards as she watched the colourful, blue-green lights leap into the air as quick as a lightning bolt.

The Northern Lights, blazing during the day, reached over the sky towards their goals. And as they did, North gazed at the globe with dark silence, and Tyzentray could only watch with him as the uneasy feeling around them grew.

* * *

_The forest was different this time. Still cold, chilly. Still foggy and blurred like seeing through tear-filled eyes. But all was not as it was before, he knew as much._

_The trees, black against the grey fog, stretched higher and their claw-like branches reached further to the side like outstretched arms, tangled with bushes and leaves. The boy walked hastily through the winding trunks, which had doubled in number and now were blocking ever three steps. Everywhere there were trees standing in his way, cutting him off, like sheepdogs herding him around a maze._

_His breath began to quicken, and his eyes darted around. Then, he grew calm. He did not know why, but he felt as if something had lifted. Already now, after wandering for what seemed like hours, the trees began to get a little further apart, and did not stretched over the sky and cast frightening shadows upon him._

_Yet, as his back was turned to the tangled, darkened part of the forest, some strange feeling came into his chest. One that told him he must go back..._

* * *

Jo's eyes snapped open.

A single, wrenching breath drawn by his lungs shocked him into consciousness, and he found himself lying in the snow, exactly where he fell. He was trembling, but not from the cold snow beneath him. In fact, it hardly bothered him at all.

what bothered him, was that Pitch had been there. And had looked at him with such a terrifying malice, as if telling him he was there to do harm...

_Well...its not like Pitch hasn't been around. He always disturbs a few dreams here and there, gives people the spooks. Its not like its the end of the world should I run into him by mistake..._

But...

Jo sat up on his elbows, his shaky silver frame partially covered in frost. But...something just wasn't right. Maybe he should go and see Sandy.

The thought of seeing his mentor brightened him a little, and Jo pulled himself onto his shaky feet and was ready to bounce into the air when something prodded him from behind.

He jumped, and spun around- only to find nothing there. Jo took a moment to glance around the street. It was the early morning, snow sitting softly around the streets and roofs, the sky blue and sunny despite the cold conditions. No one was about.

Yet...he couldn't help but feel watched.

"H-hello?" He called out, licking his lips. His voice was hoarse and husky, and the tremble in his tone didn't help. He looked around again, only to find that like before there was no one to be seen. He let himself relax a little Jo sighed irritably to himself. He glanced down at the comic-looking snow angel his fall had created and sniffed to himself.

_I must be the stupidest Guardian in existence, _He remarked to himself with a shake of his head, _Falling from a windowsill? Honestly, Joseph..._

Suddenly, Jo stiffened. Right then, he could feel the unmistakable presence of another behind him- and his hair stood on end. He turned around, very slowly.

His heart almost failed when he saw a pair of familiar grey-yellow eyes. He froze, an alarmed yelp caught in his throat as he stumbled back, very nearly loosing his balance. But, just as he raised his arms as if to defend or attack, he saw that the owner of these eyes was not who he had been dreading.

Standing before him was a girl. But not a normal one. Dark blue feathers covered her thin, small frame, a plain black dress the only garment she wore. Yellow feathers poked out at her ears, black plumage around her neck and making up her hair-like feathers on her head. A round, young face, younger than his by at least two years. But the youth in her face said different from the grimness in her gaze. Jo felt a strong sense of familiarity.

This girl...he'd seen here before. And for some reason he felt terrified of her. He stepped back, and for a long while all the two did was stare at each other. His eyes fully of wariness, hers unreadable behind her frown. Silence held them in a tight embrace as they watched each other, both of them still. The girl's head was bowed slightly, and his eyes looked up at him with a strange hostility. Jo swallowed, but did not look away.

Images flashed in his mind. Forests. Grey. Cold...

He stared at her, his wariness turning into curious awe. Who was this girl? This girl who stared as if she knew him, who looked... so much like...

"Tooth?" He murmured, lowering his arms in bewilderment. Yes...she looked almost exactly like tooth. But her eyes...they were not the violet lights that were Toothiana's. They were sharp, watching. And they were almost sinister in their glare.

The frown n on the girl's face faded, and she she shook her head. Then, startling him even further, the girl hopped like a bird into the air, hovering there as she drew forward, until her eyes were centimeters away from his. A bright, bubbly smile stretched across her features happily. Jo couldn't help but be utterly confused by the change the girl went through.

"Hello!" She sang happily, "We're kidnapping you!"

Jo's eyes shot wide, and his eyebrows creased in an incredulous look. "Wait, What?"

Not a second later, something dark red and fabric-like slipped over his head, and the girl's familiar, eerie eyes were hidden from him.

* * *

_That's the most enthusiastic and friendly kidnapping I've ever seen._

_Please review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, terrible sorry for the wait but things may not get any better for this fanfic in terms of update speed. More things are coming up and with how long these chapters are and how much is being re-thought, time may add on._

_I'm trying my best to stay motivated to right this- trust me I love this story I've got but I'm just afraid of getting to much involved. People have said that there are too many characters and there may be too many things going on._

_But the show must go on, and I'll try my best. For now, have some Jack Frost and Ayver. Jack, were have you been? Your the main character for God's sake and you were barley in the last chapter...XD_

* * *

Chapter 4: About Something Else.

_Alecvander had a number of books in many languages- some of which belonged to those who walked the Earth from at least two centuries ago._

_The books contained beautiful illustrations that could grace the most famed art museums, and some could have warmed the pages of bedtime stories. Yet, like many things in the world, these miraculous secrets remained hidden among the shelves._

_Yet, even as they mingled with thousands of their kind, a few books stood out like red flours in a sea of yellow daffodils. Printed in golden coloured, sewn letters along the hard backs were a pattern of swirling letters. Under the dust, only a few could be made out._

_**'Kath'**_

* * *

Jack had completely forgotten about the small bundle of fluff he usually knew as Ayver settled in his hood, for the small and reluctant bunny had drifted off to sleep a while ago and brown still, thus stopping his constant prodding and annoyed squeaks. It had been a while since the two had stopped surfing around town on ice and snow.

The blue-clad youth was wandering very slowly, much unlike he'd done for most of the snowy day. He'd been leaping around the place not long ago, something he usually did...but as much as he tried to push his thoughts aside, he couldn't enjoy himself. Not tonight.

It was a calm night; the sky was more clear than it had been in a while. The stars were sprinkled over the sky like sugar, surrounding the full moon above like fireflies.

Jack was silent for a moment. More silent than he'd been in a while. But after he'd stared through the window and into the warmth of that room below, the warm glow so like that village he could never touch so long before. And how the frost has creeped over the light, blocking his view. He'd left then.

"...I don't know," He murmured quietly, halting his walk on the rooftop, eyes avoiding the Moonlight. "What I'm doing that's wrong."

Silence greeted him coldly, and Jack felt his heart pull in slight desperation. All he wanted, all he prayed for, was at least an answer. Something. But, not even the wind whistled as he waited. His head shaking in slight disbelief, he moved along, swinging his staff in thought.

"I mean...I try everything. I do all that I know- And its never enough. Why...Why don't they see me? Three hundreds years I've been doing this and..."

He dropped his hand, that had raised to motion along with his words. His eyes closed and he breathed deeply. Then, finally, he turned to gaze at the moon itself, straight back at the light that no longer comforted him.

"If I'm doing something wrong," He pleaded in a soft voice, "...Please...just tell me."

He waited. And waited. No answer made itself clear. Leaning against his staff now, Jack lowered his head and gazed at his feet numbly, sighing.

_I knew you wouldn't answer._

Ayver's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the tiniest tinkle of sand, his sense waking him from his nap. He blinked, peaking from Jack's hood around the dark night sky as both gazed at the winding rivers that began to spread. Ayver watched in wonder as they twirled around them, and smiled happily as he reached out to touch one. Jack laughed, doing the same on one opposite him. A dolphin leaped from the river and swam around them in the air, and Jack finally noticed Ayver was still in his hood. He laughed loudly as Ayver hopped onto his shoulder to gaze around, reaching out a foot to tap the sand again.

Though he still felt pretty down, at least Sandman's warm, golden sand was hear.

"Right on time, Sandman..."

Not too far away, hidden in the shadows of a higher rooftop, a pair of leave-green eyes as alert as a wolverine's watched the youth quietly. He waited, a pair of long ears twitching above him. The sand moved around, and slid into the rooms of children all around town.

In minutes, Sandman's work was done, and the sand began to retreat into the sky. Jack smiled gently as he watched them go with a little sadness. Ayver slipped back into his hood, glancing around curiously. Jack hopped down from the roof and onto the street, twirling his staff in his hand as he walked along.

"Yup, Sandman sure knows how to do his job, Huh, Ayv?" Jack commented. But before the rabbit could make any sort of answer. something rushed behind them like a gust of wind, making both of them jump in alarm. Jack spun around, only to find nothing there. Then, when his eyes followed the path the gust had gone, he saw a crouched figure moving behind a rooftop. He frowned and gripped his staff in both hands.

_What was..._

He moved before he realized he was doing so, soaring into the air and along the rooftop, following the figure. Then, the chase began.

The figure kept moving, sliding behind him and vanishing before Jack could get a second look- and all the while the youth grew more agitated. No other being ever spoke to him- well, Ayver sort of communicated...but it was a very rare incident that it happened.

Finally after many jumps he came to an alleyway behind a gas station, landing on the damp floor in a bent position, tense. He held his staff tight as he moved around in a circle, examining the area.

"'Ello mate."

His heart leaped in alarm and he spun around, Ayver bouncing against his back, still concealed inside the hood. Jack held his staff towards the figure leaning against the shadowing wall nearby, twirling something curved and bent in a hand.

"Been a long time," The accented voice mused, "Blizzard of '68 I believe."

Jack's eyes widened. Wait a second...

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and in that moment all tension seemed to drop in Jack's case.

The grey, human sized rabbit, or a pooka by correct term, gestured forward with the wooden boomerang in his paw. "Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

Jack stood up straight, smiling brightly in return to the glare, "Bunny! Wa-how, Long time no see." The youth leaned against his staff rather coyly, grinning now with feigned innocence.

"Your not still mad about that..." His smiling widened cheerfully, "Are ya?"

The pooka's scowl deepened and he tightened his grip on his boomerang. He clearly wanted to through said weapon at the youth, but refrained from it. His voice low and serious, he went on,

"But this is 'bout somethin' else."

"Really?" Jack rose a brow, now legitimately bemused, "What..."

The pooka examined his boomerang absently, a smile playing at his lips. "Fella's."

Abruptly something seized him from behind, and Jack could have sworn he'd heard Ayver (who he'd almost forgotten about again, something the bunny would undoubtedly get him for later,) squeak in distress as the hood he was in was grabbed and tightened over him like a sack. Jack had no time to protest, for a moment later he was lifted into the air by something very big and very furry, and stuffed into a real sack. The lights went out, and instantly began struggling, Ayver squeaking helplessly. Jack yelled in bewteen calls to be let out, and trying to reasure the frightened bunny.

"Ah-Hey! Let- Ayvie, It's alrigh-"

He could say no more, for a moment later he found he was no longer tangling in the sack, but flying through the air and twirling like a spinning wheel.

The portal closed behind the yetis as they went, And Bunnymund tapped the ground beneath him. A whole appeared as quick as a blink, and with a nod of satisfaction (and a good taste of a little payback) he hopped into the whole and vanished from sight.

* * *

_Anguish was wandering around the town, unease nibbling at the back of his mind. He felt jumpy, nervous even- and the thought of this happening while actually feeling it made it all worse. He'd known for years the time would come, that everything would soon unravel yet come together at the same time- yet with every minute that they drew closer, his heart, though it was in truth no longer there, pounded faster._

_He hid in the shadows, his back to the Moon, away from his gaze as he stared at the floor, a single hand traveling over his masked face._

_"So soon..."_

* * *

_Figurative cookie to those who got the reference about Bunnymund XD_

_The time line is a little messed up- the next chapter may feature a flashback about the gathering of the guardians, with Tyzan included as an audience_

_Please review!. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Again, sorry for the wait, and I apologies again for the fact that nothing really action packed happens here. I needed to keep with the movie and keep you informed of what's happening in the different sets._

_The italic-text with the Guardians here is indeed a flashback. _

_Please review! Have a flustered Bunnymund XD_

* * *

Chapter 5: At The Pole.

_Jo was back in the black-wood forest. The blurred outlines of the trees were dizzying, the sky was completely obscured by the high, claw-like branches of the trees. Faint beams of grey, dimmed light peeked through: the only source of light in the daze._

_Jo squeezed through the tangled tree trunks the branches stabbing at his cheek as he wrestled through them. It was so insane, so tangled like a mat of reeds in a river...it seemed impossible to get through, yet something was telling him, drawing him on. So he climbed over the thicker branches and batted aside the thinner, whip-like ones, eyes squinting to try and make sense of the blurred, grey surroundings. The forest was more like a thicket now, and he could barely see._

_Yet, he went on. Searching._

_Suddenly, he slipped through the thick branches and toppled to the chilly ground, hands stinging unnaturally, since the cold hadn't bothered him in a long time. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and looked around at the fog, finding himself to be what looked like a clearing, a small circle one. Around him, the trees and branches remained tangled; his path even more difficult o cross. He stood in the small space of clearing, looking around him._

**What is it that you seek?**

_Jo jumped at the words that appeared in his head rather than his ears- like he'd just read them. He shivered a little._

_"I don't know. But...I think I really need to find it."_

**Then continue if you must.**

_Jo stared doubtfully at the winding trees in front of him, the dark place. "But it looks **impossible!** How am I supposed to get through that and not lose my way?"_

_No answer came._

* * *

His eyes snapped open, and Jo found himself somewhere warm and dark. His breath caught in his thought and for a moment he sat frozen like a statue. He was lying on the ground; something prickly like a carpet tickling the back of his neck. Slowly, everything came into focus.

There were shadows on the curving ceiling and meeting the walls. They flickered like trees blowing in the wind, and with a quick glance Jo saw that it was because the light they were cast against was a large fireplace were a blazing flame batted lazily around. He squinted his eyes at the brightness, finding the orange light was the only thing illuminating the room.

He turned his head. The shadows swayed above and around him, and his body was stiff and slightly numb. He had no idea what happened...

Then, as he was watching the oddly soothing sways of the shadows, he saw one of these shapes was still. Unnervingly so- Like a metal pole lodged in the ground among wind-hit trees. Jo felt a shiver travel up his spine.

Then, movement. The shadow slipped slowly from the tangle of the others, from the ceiling and onto the wall. Gone from the obscuring shades above, Jo could now see the unmistakable figure of a thin youth with sharp shoulders and spiked hair that curled back, observable when the figure turned his head to the side, as if to look at the fire.

Jo was frozen. He couldn't move, for the figure on the wall was so frighteningly familiar. He would have given anything to scramble away, but it was as if his whole body was cemented on the ground. His eyes were too heavy to open, yet his breath was quickening.

WHat was that thing?

The head turned to look at him, a blank, shadow face watching him with no visible eyes. The silver-haired youth managed to lift his head and stare closer. His fear ebbed away, but only a little. This figure was too small and thin to be Pitch's, and there were no black specks of sand fluttering around like dust.

But that did not stop his alarm when the shadow stepped out from the wall, and as the fire flickered, he caught the glance of something grey and mask-like.

Consumed by shock, Jo remained where he was on the ground. Then, eerily like his dreams, everything blurred, but this time it faded from a colourful glow of red and orange in the soothing sleep of the black.

* * *

_The North Pole was not calm as Bunnymund approached. The blizzards were frenzied and the sky was clouded; bitter winds slapping at his thick fur when he hopped from one of his tunnels. His muscles tensed and his fur stood on end, but he remained stiff as he looked around. The lights were brightly lit, brighter than usual at this time of the morning. The whole place, snow and mountain-set building alike, had the strongest air of panic about it._

_With a shaky breath under the cold, Bunnymund launched deeper through the snow, sprinting quickly as his feet and paws protested painfully against the cold. Coming from the warm underground of Australia to this place was like eating ice cream after drinking tea._

_Aye. It wasn't pleasant._

_Neither were the shivering yetis (who ironically shivered more than he did despite it being out of worry,) who let him in without question, rambling incoherently to each other and him about lord knows what. Bunnymund didn't stop for long, and instantly hurried to North's Study to confront the toy-maker himself. Hopefully he had a good reason for this..._

_"Ah, Bunny!"_

_The booming voice announced the oddly cheery man as the pooka made it to the globe, stumbling slightly on shiver feet. Thank heavens for that fire..._

_North looked impropriety jubilant given the lights he'd set as a beacon of serious alarm, and Bunny was already beginning to suspect that it wasn't really a big deal. Rubbing his feet, he graced the elves offering his eggnog with sharp, uneven grins with a slightly annoyed frown. _

_"Er, no thanks, mates- North, what-__**Oof**__!"_

_He received a large, powerful slap on the back that almost knocked him off his feet before he managed to finsih. _

_"North, do you know what time o' year it is?"_

_"Of course, that's nice, Bunny!" North petted him kindly enough on the head, but this only served to frustrate the Boomerang wielding pooka more._

_Something brown and tattooed around the ears hopped purposely onto the control panel, not to quietly either. Bunnymund looked over his shoulder and spotted Tyzan there, her fore-paws crossed quiet contentedly before her yet bearing a serious scowl. He frowned in return._

_"What's Spookin' you two, then?" He asked with an even tone, though dislike wormed its way in when directed at Tyzan. She didn't respond, but lowered her head so her scowl seemed more pronounced._

_Then, something colourful and decidedly feather fluttered into view, surrounded by smaller beings of similar form. North stretched his arms and laughed in a welcoming manner up at the hovering sprite._

_"Tooth! How nice to see you!" _

_She smiled brightly down at North from above, still hovering from side to side as her fairies tittered relentlessly, "It's great to see you, guys! Oh, Hello, Tyzan you're looking lovely today!"_

_All of this was said quickly as the fairy darted back and forth from the three below, and it earned her a slightly amused look from Tyzan. Bunnymund muttered a quickly reply, but yet again before he could speak, Tooth cut in,_

_"Jo!" She twirled in a circle, eyes searching around, "Jo, we're here!"_

_"Wasn't he with you, North?" Bunnymund inquired despite his flustered schedule, glancing around and finding Jo was nowhere in sight._

_North waved his arms dismissively, "Ah, He is prob-a-bly out wit Sandy, doing his job like all of us. He is Guardian! He does not need watching anymore..." That said with a note of Pride, he offered Tooth some eggnog. She pleasantly declined._

_Bunnymund didn't entirely buy what North had said, with Jo being less than half his size and all, but the kid had been a Guardian for some time now. _

_The pooka shook his head and pulled a half-painted egg from his shoulder belt and began painting quickly so he could make up for lost time._

_As he did this, a familiar jingling sound echoed through their midst, and as Tooth rambled on with her fairies, North and Tyzan noticed a small round ball of gold floating calmly yet quickly down from the open shaft in the ceiling, were the moon gazed through._

_"Sandy!" North exclaimed with a jolly beam as the small man hovered closer, "Thank you for coming!"_

_A number of shapes appeared almost fretfully over the eldest Guardian's head, and North nodded quickly but answered boldly, "Yes, yes, But you know I would not have brought you all hear if it was not something serious! Now, do you want Eggnog?"_

_Sandman frowned quietly, and tilted his head. North was about to elaborate further on his reasons for bringing them here when his present thoughts, that being the eerie figure from the globe, linked to another._

_"Sandy!" He said, his sudden serious poise making all of the occupants of the place freeze. North had grown stiff, and Sandman would have sworn he'd seen him pale._

_"Where is Jo? Why is he not with you."_

_Sandy shrugged , a few signs appearing over his head to demonstrate his separation with Jo. He'd thought Jo had just gone on with his duties and went home as he usually did- Sandy knew that thought he was still Jo's mentor, that the boy would rather take care of himself more than have people (say Bunnymund, which was not unusual) keeping an eye on him too much._

_But North's sudden alarm at Jo's absence troubled him. Tyzan, stationed behind him, frowned and her ears stood up straight in apprehension._

_"What's wrong, North?" Tooth asked quietly, her nimble hands clasped before her. Bunnymund was scowling uneasily now, his hand still holding a forgotten paintbrush._

_"The Boogeyman was **here**." North said, his voice low before raising in foreboding, "At the Pole."_

* * *

_Pitch is on the loose._

_Quick get MiM._

_I wanted the Guardians to seem closer here- though they are a lot in the film. I didn't do it too much, but I made it that Jo was a part of their close gang of friends and they worry about him and each other often, as seen in my previous fics with Tooth. But then again, its done in the movie too. I guess I wanted to try and add to it, which I'll do in future._

_It isn't done that much here- heck its barley done. Hopefully I'll work on their family-ness. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for being so patient- though I have a feeling this isn't getting as much reviews as 'A Blackened Memory' did, which I kinda understand XD That was by far my best ROTG story on an emotion level. Maybe its because this story's more of a mystery/action/adventure rather than a emotional/person thing, though I am adding in elements of that, too._

_I hope this story's doing well even though I don't get as much feedback._

_Enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

Chapter 6: What Makes You Think

The hard impact against stone knocked all of the frosty air from Jack's lungs, his shoulder and side colliding roughly with the hard surface of wherever he'd landed. The cloth between him and the floor was no protection from the sudden slam.

Dazed and disoriented, the youth scrambled desperately; the darkness around him making his chest tighten and panic leap into his mind. Darkness was something he could never deal with, truly. Not even since all those years ago when he'd awakened, surrounded by it.

He finally managed to stick a hand through an opening, and as light flooded into his view, he saw curious and startled pairs of eyes watching from outside the sack. They jumped back as he moved forward, finally poking his head away from the fabric and blinking in the light.

"Hey..."

Jack Frost was frozen, funnily enough. He stared up in bewilderment at a large, towering and bulky figure dressed in red with a familiar white bearded hanging bast his waist, standing in front of a blazing fire bigger than himself. To one side hovered a winged spite as colourful as a rainbow, and a small round man on the other. The large man spoke in a booming voice as Jack blinked at him.

"There he is! Jack Frost!"

"Santa?" Jack's brows fell in confusion, but he managed to speak at last, a slightly wondrous smile spreading across his face. "Wow..."

Abruptly something seized him from behind, and with a quick glance he saw it was the yetis again. "Hey! Put me down-"

He was set on his feet, stumbling just as his words finished leaving his lips. With one foot, almost by instinct, he flipped his staff into the air and into his hand, strolling a little to the side, looking around as Santa began to speak.

"I hope the yetis treated you well."

Jack stopped and slung his staff over his shoulder, taking on a sarcastic tone of voice. "Yeah, we love being shoved into sacks and being tossed through magic portals."

"Oh." Santa beamed happily, a jolly look true to his name appearing quite obviously, "Good. Dat was-"

"Wait, wait." Both stopped when a dry voice cut through, and Jack noticed with a scowl that Bunnymund was leaning against a pillar nearby, boomerang in hand and a unimpressed frown on his face. "We?"

Jack was about to retorted when he fully remembered who else he'd been referring to. He hadn't forgotten that Ayver was with him, but it had somehow slipped his mind that the little bunny in question was still in the sack.

"Ayvie." Jack's voice came out worriedly, and his cocky posture seemed to vanish completely as he darted towards the sack, much to the other occupants of the room's confusion. He opened the sack and peered inside, breathing out and smiling when he spotted a familiar pair of brown eyes. "_Heey_ there!"

Ayver stared over the fabric of the sack, around the giant fireplace and chamber they were in, glancing fearfully at the yetis. Jack's smile widened as he stepped back and gesture enthusiastic to the rabbit to get out, and reluctantly he did so.

Bunnymund rose a brow in slight confusion and disbelief, as his Toymaker friend raised both of his bushy brows in surprised acceptance.

"Say 'hey' Avs." Jack said with a swing of his arm, though the small rabbit had promptly hidden behind his ankle and peered around at the strangers with clear anxiousness.

"Aw, We have another guest!" Santa threw his arms wide, "More eggnog is needed! Jack, you've met Bunny-"

"Course." Jack muttered, the rabbit giving a sniff of disapproval and glancing down at the small bunny with a less than impressed look.

"And Tooth!"

"Hello Jack!" Suddenly Jack found himself barely inches away from the flying sprite's smile, her excited look accompanied by little replicas of equal excitement. "I've heard so much about you- and your teath!"

Her bubbly voice through what she said into blurriness before Jack finally did a double take. "Wait, my what-"

"Open up!"

Ayver exchanged a uncertain look with a yeti, surprisingly enough, as Tooth poked her fingers into the Winter Spirit's mouth and began examining his white teeth, chattering away like a woodpecker. Ayver frowned up at her a little, still positioned beside Jack's pale foot.

Then, the small Bunny noticed the small man nearby, one who was looking up, past them, with a slightly worried expression on his plump features. Ayver tilted his head and forgot his nervousness of being around the Guardians- spirits who were of higher rank and power- and followed his gaze till he found an open shaft above, were the moon watched through as clear as if it where night. Sandman, who Ayver guessed he was, looking incredibly worried.

Santa looked a little trouble, too, gazing up at the moon above. As Tooth bantered on about how nice Jack's teeth were, Ayver watched the tall man move back to Sandman.

"He is not here, Sandy. I am worrying, too."

"Who?" Jack finally manged to back away from tooth, and Ayver followed him as they both moved a little away from their new acquaintances. They had gone quiet.

Jack frowned a little, staff again swung over his shoulders. He decided to get to a better question and, frankly, one he was more interested in. "Why Am I here? Oh..." A small, almost bitter sarcasm slipped into his voice, and Ayver found himself nodding along- nodding!- to what Jack was saying.

"...Aaand why would the Big Four want me here? And 'im?" He gestured down to Ayver with a shrug. A yeti, as if on cue, moved over to Santa and handed him a large book, bigger than Ayver himself. Bunnymund was frowning, but the others sans Sandman were smiling.

"There is big 'Five' now, Jack..." Santa drew his breath and flung his free arm out, a climatic boom to his voice, "Because now..._You Are GUARDIAN!"_

Trumpets blasted destructively through the air, and Jack ducked as the noise near deafened him. The elves cheered and threw confetti, some of the largest yetis twirled fiery staffs as Santa Claus stood between them holding the book, now open in the middle of the pages.

Jack, throughout all this, had watched his a look of helplessness, almost...and suddenly hurt had taken him, along with less than positive thoughts.

Three hundreds years he'd been wandering around, alone...never seen, never mentioned and never talked to. Jack could feel something bubble, so different and deadly to the chill in his fingers. And now after all this time of them ignoring him as if he was nothing, they wanted him to help them do whatever?

...No.

Jack's grip on his staff tightened in a furious clench and he slammed the end onto the ground, a burst of air escaping his lung as he fought the fire in his head. The pure fury that had boiled up with every second the music played was just too much to bear, and the result was the thundering slam, and the quick spread of bitter ice over the polished floor. The music wavered and fell, Santa and the other Guardians looking very taken back. Ayver had jumped back to avoid the ice, yet he couldn't help but feel angry as well, and did nothing to stop the Pale youth.

Jack drew his staff back and, scowling incredulous, looked around at each of the Guardians.

"What the heck..." He breathed, "Makes you think I want that? To be one of you, after all this?!"

Santa blinked at him, clearly not understanding. Then, he brightened. "But of course you do! Music!"

"No Music, Okay!" Jack yelled, arms out before the pipers could play again. One elf, viewed only by Ayver, slammed his instrument onto the floor much like Jack had done with his staff, and stormed away.

Jack, clenching his teeth slightly at their nerve, stormed a little away before finally calming down a little, but the anger still remained. "Guardian...Is not me. Sorry, guys, but We're leaving. C'mon Ayver."

Ironic that Jack had been trying to bust in here for years only to leave now, when they asked for him...but still...

"Jack, wait!"

Tooth's voice behind him stopped him in his walk, and she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, a gesture he wasn't familiar with. He leaned back a little from her, though she didn't seem to notice. "I don't think you understand what it is we do..."

She hovered away from him, and Ayver hopped up onto the control panel to see as she moved towards the globe, an arm outstretched. Her voice became smooth and slower, unlike the chattering before.

"Each of those lights is a child."

Ayver's ears perked up and he stared intently at the globe. So that's what all those lights were, he thought, as Jack viewed them with an unreadable look.

"And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." Santa's thick, accented voice hit a chord, one none of the Guardians could ever understand or expect there. Jack was shaking his head a little, but Ayver had gone still, a scowl on his face.

Those words...did they aply for all children? Ayver looked over his shoulder and found himself frowning at the Toymaker.

Sandman noticed this frown, and his brow creased in slight bemusement.

"Aw, no, no...I can't...no offense." Jack looked back at him with a blank look to that last line, as if just realising what he said could very well be offensive. Bunnymund scowled and stepped forward.

"How-how is that not offensive?" Ayver hopped off the control panel and slid behind Jack's leg, peered around anxiously as the larger rabbit drew close with a scowl. Jack glanced down at Ayver and raised a hand to him as if to reassure him.

"I mean what's this clown know about bringing Joy to children?" Bunnymund raised a palm towards the youth, looking back at his comrades with a shrug. Jack smiled in a humorless way.

"Kids like the stuff I do- Snow days, fun times..."

Bunnymund's voice dropped to a low, almost provoking tone. "But they don't believe in you, do they?"

Jack had to bite back whatever emotion that sudden stab rushed at him. He felt as if the wierd kangaroo guy had reach into his chest and gave a good boxing punch to his insides. He forced a smile, his face twitching slightly. Ayver, right beside him, saw it though. He placed a tiny paw on the Winter Sprite's leg to try and comfort him, but Jack didn't respond.

"Bunny...enough." Tooth's words didn't stop the pooka's slight smile from appearing. Jack waved a hand. Sandman shook his head, feeling Bunnymund had said something he shouldn't. He nudged North with a meaningful frown. The tall man blinked before nodding once.

He was about to address the rabbit, perhaps break the silence that had taken he and Jack, when something came thudding towards their midst.

Tyzantray, appearing almost out of nowhere, skidded to a halt before them to the side of the fire, bringing all of the intention to her. The dark rabbit doe was panting, and her eyes were wide.

Silence.

Sandman stepped forward, a single arm slightly outstretched as if bout to ask something. Tyzen stared at him, huffing, before shaking her head.

Tooth brought a hand up to her lips, her breath quickening as he spoke.

"You couldn't find Jo? But then...where is he?"

* * *

_GASP._

_Poor Ayver is getting ignored XD No one cares about the little Bunny who's with Jack._

_GOD EVERYTHING IS SO BORING RIGHT NOW._

_Don't worry, Action scenes A-Coming spoon, chapter after this one tops. But there is excitement in the next, don't worry._

_Sh*t'll get real after introductions and meeting-ups :)_

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_MORE BORING NO-ACTION I'M AFRAID. _

_I'm really lacking in work motivation- I wanted to get all of the acquaintances out of the way and get to the good part- which I admit hasn't even began since all of the best story past I've got come in after this- but It seems I haven't got there yet. This story's not being reviewed as much by those who read a 'Blackened Memory' and I honestly feel like his one's lame compared to that one._

_Rant about this story's awfulness over._

_If you have the time, please review if you think there are parts that could be improved or if I'm drawing it out too much or not enough. It would really help. I appreciate all the feedback I have though- Thanks everyone!_

_Enough of that. Enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Are Your Guardians?_

_The living boy kept books in shape from many years ago- more than people could believe that ordinary books could survive. They sat on many walls, each telling their own story like thousands of threads in a tapestry; all surrounding and ending on things that connected._

_In his youth he'd red such books, but the first had come to him as a young boy, crouched on the lakeside with his head bowed against his knees, knelt silently beside the still, reflecting waves that's reflection could not fill the void of the empty space beside him._

_The book, seemingly dropped out of the sky by who knows what, had been titled with curious words. Brightly colored drawings parked every page, though some held dark shadowy figures that made him shiver...and as he stared upon the pages, he felt as though someone was watching over his shoulder._

_As he turned, and gazed around, he heard the faintest flutter of wings. His eyes widened, and as he looked closer, something vague and mysterious too over him._

_Around the frame of his site, like frost upon a window, a blue light had spread, and he saw through the trees, and caught the tiniest glimpse of a pale figure, thin and masked, watching him with longing brown eyes he never dreamt of seeing again._

_The boy reached out, his strange sight and the sound of wings forgotten, anything else cast aside as he gazed with a hurtful expression, fingers shivering as they reached._

_But, as he did, the blue light around his sight faded, and the trees focused. The gaze of the masked figure was gone, and he was left alone. Yet, his hand stayed in mid-air, slightly reaching, slightly wondering._

* * *

Jo's eyes snapped open, and he jerked up into a sitting position, breathing hard and shaking. He blinked in bemusement, looking past his silver-coated toes to the table nearby, were a bunch of cookies, jars, sweets and other promising treats had been laid like they would be in a birthday celebration.

Jo frowned, and giving the room he was in a quick glance, taking in the curing walls, the roots above, the fireplace, he guessed that he was in some kind of underground cavern- one that had been carved and decorated by its inhabitants.

Faint memories of his last awakening approached him as he stood, stumbling back a little. The shadows cast by the fire were smaller, and light was shining through a small hole in the ceiling, where a mirror directed its light to a glass-like bunch of pointed stones in the center of the roof. The reflected sunlight bounced off the glass and around the room, lighting the place a little more clearly. Jo ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the small sprinkles of silver that feel past his shoulders as he did so.

The edge of his vision became a blur of blue as he stared around with his Second Sight; looking through the walls to find many dark tunnels leading away from where he was. He could honestly get lost in this place- how would he find a way out?

Jo blinked, and his vision returned to normal as he turned back towards the table nearby. He took a hesitant step towards the table of treats, feeling a little uneasy despite the warmth and smoothness the cavern held. He eyed the small cakes suspiciously.

"Awake, eh? How's the Sand-in?"

_Whoa!_

Jo leaped into the air and spun around, a long pole materializing in his hands out of nowhere as he looked around the room, searching for the owner of the voice. He spotted a long, wooden pole a few yards away and rose a brow in confusion A small, cheery laugh followed.

"He's gotta pole. Isn't dat great."

"What?" Jo lowered his sand-constructed weapon and looked up- finding the wooden pole was in fact a very long staff- one that curled more than a candy cane, almost resembling a spiral. Crouching on top of it was a impish youth, dressed in black, orange and purple, sporting wavy brown hair that was curled behind his ears, freckles standing out against his skin. A toothy grin was spread across his face, and he was tapping his small pumpkin cap absently as he gazed down at Jo.

The plainly dressed boy frowned up at him, deciding to take no chances. He gripped his makeshift weapon, and a point materialized to form a spear. "Who are you? Where Am I?"

A candy bounced off his head, and Jo's defensive posture was a little stunted by his surprise. His eyes slid away from the stranger and towards to the toffee at his feet; held in transparent, orange wrapper.

"I have a lot of candies, sweets and things." Said the taller boy as Jo looked up at him with a scowl, "Though I take it you're not too fond of the sticky kind. Ya haven't touched breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Still gripping his weapon, Jo looked back over at the table were the various treats still lay. He rose a brow uncertainly. "I take it you don't have any problems with loosing teeth."

The boy stood on the tip of his staff, balancing crookedly as he grinned down at Jo. There was just something a bit too mischievous for the silver-clad boy's liking, and already he was beginning to dislike the elder's evasiveness. He shook his head and pointed the tip of his Sand-Spear towards the other boy, frowning again. "Okay, enough fooling around. Who are you?"

"Hal of the Tricks, O' course!" The boy announced, arms stretched wide for the un-seeing world. Jo's brow furrowed and the smile on Hal's face slipped. "Buuut...I guess a Great Guardian like yourself is more known. Whaddaya they call you?"

Jo was quiet for a moment. He hadn't really thought about this issue in a long time...guess he just accepted it, really. "I'm...not really called anything. I'm a different kind of Guardian."

Hal hopped down from his staff at last, giving the smaller boy a doubtful grin. "Huh?"

Jo sighed. "The others call me the Guardian of Belief. I'm not really known at all."

Hal stared at him quietly, and for a moment the only movement in the chamber was the flickering shadows on the walls. Then, the taller boy shrugged. "Well, join tha' club."

Jo was quiet- completely lost for words. He could find nothing to retaliate to it...for it didn't feel like it was needed. So, he just watched as the older boy moved over to the table and plucked a candy apple from one of the plates, happily munching away before turning back to him.

"So, you considered one o' the big-" His mouth full of apple, the boy swallowed and went on, "The Big Four?"

Jo repeated what he said to himself softly, before realizing what he meant. "You mean North, Sandman and the others? I- well, I am Guardian, but..."

"Big Five, member in our house!" Hal twirled theatrically, arms outstretched. Jo blinked in bemusement as he watched. Hal gave a toothy grin. "How's it feel to be important?"

Jo nearly missed the slight negative edge the last words had, but pushed them away. Last thing he needed was for the people who kidnapped him to...wait.

The girl.

Suddenly, all the alarm, fright, and confusion came flooding back to drown him in a swift blow. The girl...her eyes, so much like the Nightmare King's...Like Pitch's. Jo shuddered and stared at the ground. And the way she'd looked at him...that frown. It unnerved him, but...

...He needed to know who it was.

"That girl...the one who brought me here..." Jo's voice was low, shaky even, "Who was she?"

The smile ebbed away from Hal's face, and he was silent. He took a few steps back, and slowly, with an oddly enigmatic grin, he spread a single arm out like a sweep of a brush.

"I'll let ya two get acquainted, if dat's that word. I'm gonna check on our stuff." He moved towards one of the doors and opened it, looking up past Jo's face, "I'll see ya, Ducky."

He disappeared through the wooden entrance without another word, leaving Jo alone in the silence of the room. The shadows flickered quietly beside him as he slowly turned around, much like he had the night before. Then, as he looked up, he saw someone hovering to the side of the fireplace, hidden within the shadows.

The girl was there, her small body attired only by a simple black dress, feathers ranging from blue around her body to black around her neck and head. Her face was rounder and paler than Tooth's, eyes sharper and without the brightness and life that the fairy held. The feathers were vacant from the ridge of the girl's nose, and her ears stuck out from her black hair feathers.

But her eyes were the most familiar, and for some reason Jo didn't think it was because they looked like the Nightmare King's.

She was watching Jo, holding onto her elbows as if cold, wearing a solemn look that didn't suit her ageless face. All Jo could do was stare back up...feeling a little worried. And concerned.

He didn't like the sad look on her face, and the Guardian within him was prodding him to say something. But all he could do was stare at the hovering girl, who was kept above by black wings made...of sand.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jo finally spoke.

"Who...are you?"

His husky, soft voice seemed to fall like stones. The girl finally titled her head, and a small, bright smile came to her face. Something within those eyes lit up.

"I'm glad you can see me." She hovered down closer, almost shyly to stand in front of him. Unlike Tooth, she was the same size of a human child, one a little younger but a lot smaller than him. She beamed up at him, clasping her hands in front of her and rocking on her ankles happily.

"They call me Ducky." Jo couldn't help but smile in return to her sudden laugh that followed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why'd they call you that?" She grinned and suddenly her feathers frayed, ruffling to resemble that of a small duckling with blue feathers. Jo couldn't helps himself- despite his predicament, he began laughing. She giggled in return, hopping into the air to hover around him in circles. Jo slowly spun around to try and keep up, only to stumble back. Ducky laughed loudly as the Guardian regained balance, silver dust sprinkling around him.

She gasped and flew closer, right beside him so he almost fell back again. He timidly stretched out a hand, expression full of wonder, and ruffled his hair. She stared at her hand, were the silver sand now coated her skin.

Her eyes widened, and a large gasp came to her. "It's...sparkly sand. Silver..." She through it into the air with a laugh, Jo blinking quietly. He glanced at the black-sand wings behind her with uncertianty.

She saw him looking and hovered back a bit, eyes dropping to the ground. "Mine's not as bright."

Jo was quiet, too, before replying softly, "...I guess not."

There was a pause. Jo thought the girl was very nice; she looked quiet happy to see him, even...but he didn't know whether or not to ask about the black sand. Something about her, despite her friendly words, didn't seem right. He didn't know what it was.

"There's more of us, too, you know." She stated, and Jo's eyes widened in surprise, and a slight exciting came to him, too. He forgot his thoughts before for a moment.

"Really? You mean- other spirits and people who-"

"Yup- Like Ayver!" Ducky laughed again, but then an uncertain look came upon her despite her excitement, "But uuum...He went out to tell off Jack Frost. Ayver brings the Spring...and its late this year."

"Ah..." Jo hadn't heard of this Ayver, but at least there was an excuse for all this snow they'd been having. Wait...How come he hadn't heard of him? Didn't the other Guardians...

Something jumped in his mind, like an engine being kick-started. The other Guardians.

With a sharp intake of breath, Jo moved back away from Ducky with a look of pure horror. Oh No...he'd completely forgotten about Pitch...about telling the others.

Something was wrong, Jo knew it.

"Oh My God." Jo whispered, before jerked his head up to look at Ducky in frozen alarm, "...I saw...Its..."

Ducky, however, stared at him with a serious, almost hostile look in her eyes, all excitement and bubbly behavior vanishing. Something angry came to her features, as subtle as a whisper. But Jo could not see it in his anxious state.

"Pitch. He's... back."

* * *

The Man in the Moon was staring past the clouds as the shadowy figure sauntered slowly and almost gracefully along the alleyway, hidden in the shadows with a malicious gleam in his eyes. A soft, but unstable laugh echoed through the dim, and as he emerged from the ominous shadows, Pitch looked up at the moon with a playful malice in his grin.

The moonlight was sharp through the clouds, boring down through the darkness towards the figure as Pitch looked up towards it, smooth laughter never faulting.

_**"Don't look at me like that, Old Friend."**_ His voice stretched through the echoes like a ripple, _**"You had to have known this was going to happen."**_

Then, as he watched with an ever growing smile, a trail of Nightmares galloped across the Moon's vision, fast and slithering. "**_My Nightmares are finally ready."_**

With those words, Pitch titled his head and his voice lightened in mocking softness.

_**"Are Your Guardians?"**_

* * *

_Pitch seems confident..._

_DUCKY AND JO. This scene was a fail at making them adorable. :(_


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally a little fun stuff goes on. Like flying boats. I'm really sorry for the slow update and the boring chapters :(_

_But, either way, please review as it would help a lot. Enjoy the chapter!_

_And some Bunnymund Vs Jack..._

* * *

Chapter 8: Ships that Fly

"Who's this other guy ya all keep going on about?"

Jack spread his arms wide, looking a little flustered, but as he wandered across the Guardian's line of sight, a small ounce of humor worked its way into his voice despite his clear aggravation, "What, the Leprechaun coming?"

North gave a loud, almost exaggerated laugh as if Jack had said something genuinely funny. Beside him, Bunnymund rolled his eyes and folded his arms, grumbling to himself as Sandman glanced around with clear worry.

Small shapes began appearing above his head as he turned to North, and the latter turned to watch with a fading smile. "Yes, Sandy, but I am sure it vill turn out fine."

Sandman gave a deep sigh and shook his head, hopping into the air and beginning to hover away towards the open shaft above. Jack blinked. "Hey, can someone tell me what's going on here?"

Sandman halted his flight and turned around in mid-air, looking very alert for someone who was usually always half asleep by the looks of it. With a plump hand, he gestured towards the globe, and a figure appeared above his head. One which was tall, lean with spiked hair.

"Pitch." North announced gravely from behind. Jack, with Ayver now in his hood again, turned around to frown at him. Ayver's ears stood up straight and he hopped onto Jack's shoulder, eyes wide with alarm. Jack rose a brow.

"Who?"

"The Boogeyman, ye couple of gumbies." Both of the young spirits looked over at Bunnymund, Jack with a scowl, and Ayver with an uncertain tilt of the head. Ayver tapped Jack's ear, and as the winter sprite looked at him, the bunny gestured towards the globe.

"Guess the lil' guy knows more than ye." Bunnymund remarked with a smirk worming its way into his scowl. Jack gave a humorless laugh in response.

"Ya-ha-ha, so what, the Boogeyman's what's got you spooked?" He grinned at them, but the Guardians looked all but happy. The rabbit who'd rushed in before, tattoos and all, glared at Jack from atop the control panel. She shot Ayver a slightly odd disapproving look.

"The one we're worried about..." Tooth flew towards Jack and hovered beside him almost fretfully, "Is Jo."

"Jo?" Jack raised a brow and tilted his head, grin gone. "Who's Jo?"

North watched silently before clapping his enormous palms together, and the moment the sound of the claps echoed through the giant chamber, all of the lights dimmed. Jack jumped back as something in the floor, were a large silver 'G' had once been, began to rise like a pedestal.

A large, transparent blue crystal embedded in the pedestal rose up above him, and began shimmering like a firefly. Jack couldn't help but stare in wonder, exchanging a glance with the equally mesmerized Ayver. Suddenly, in the light, figures began appearing. First North, then Bunnymund, Tooth, then Sandman...until a small figure with a thin, spindly body not unlike his own, appeared in the light.

Dressed in a suit almost like that of the Sandman only bearing a hood, with straight hair cupping his head. A noticeable curtain-like and parted fringe flopped against his forehead.

North gestured with a large hand towards the figure. "Joseph, the Guardian of Belief."

Jack frowned, shielding his eyes against the light. "Huh. He looks kinda like someone I know."

Ayver tilted his fluffy head quietly on Jack's shoulder. Then, before the two could blink, another figure appeared in Jo's place- one with a distinct hood and staff. Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"But- But that's me!"

"Yes!" North had moved forward and gave the youth a large slap on the back, more enthusiastic than Jack had been ready for. He stumbled forward, Barley managing to catch the little rabbit who fell off his shoulder. North didn't seem to notice.

"You are Guardian- you were chosen!" Jack blinked in bemusement as North gestured up at the Moon, gazing through the open shaft. "By him!"

Jack froze on the spot, turning around and forgetting about everything else. Ayver hopped down beside his leg, watching uncertainly as Jack turned towards the Moon. In a quiet, hushed voice, he spoke.

"He...talks to you?" His head lowered, and Jack looked back towards the globe. Something bubbled inside him again. "You mean to tell me that after three hundred years, this is what he had planned for me? Why didn't he just tell me himself?!"

He spun back towards the Guardians, all taken back. Even Bunnymund was quiet. Jack scowled at them. "What, he wants be to spend every day looking for new ways to bribe kids?"

Ayver reached out a small paw, but Jack ignored him, "No...that isn't for me."

He looked back at up the moon with clear disdain, jerkin a fist back and raising his voice even more, "That's NOT for me!"

"Jack...you have been chosen for a reason." Tooth moved forward, gently. Jack didn't change his stiff posture. Ayver lowered his head beside him and shook his head.

Jack looked down at him, a small flicker of remorse moving across his face. Chewing his lip, he looked back up at the Guardians. Sandman, who still drifted near the shaft as if wondering if he should go right away or not, shook his head as well.

"Ya know, you guys didn't even ask what Ayvs does. What, we don't matter until we're needed to bribe a bunch of kids?" Bunnymund's last temper straw broke there.

He stormed forward towards Jack. "Look, Frost Bite, not all beins' are chosen at the drop o' a hat, Ye gotta have _something_ that has somethin' to do with _childhood."_

Jack laughed a humorless chortle, hands in the air as he glared back, "Oh, and the Spring Rabbit that makes all of your Easters all green isn't a part of childhood. Alright." Jack lowered his head and stepped back as if leaving the argument. Ayver shrunk behind his foot.

Bunnymund's fierce scowl smoothed a little in the slightest show of surprise. "What?"

He looked down at the rabbit hiding behind Jack's ankle with a bewildered frown. "You do all that?" Slowly, eyes glancing at the floor, Ayver nodded before hiding behind Jack's leg completely. Bunnymund rose a brow in slight confusion. Jack shrugged at that, staff slung over his shoulder.

"Ah well, guess there can only be the Easter Kangaroo."

"Wait, what did ye call me?" Bunnymund moved forward, glowering down at the youth, "I'm not a kangaroo, mate."

Ayver shrunk down at the look Jack was being given, and began tugging at the elder boy's frayed trouser leg to stop him. Jack, per usual, did not listen. "If you're not a kangaroo...what are you."

All parties bar Jack and Bunnymund tensed at the challenging tone. Bunnymund leaned forward, a dangerous growl to his accented voice. "I'm a _Pooka_. The Easter Bunny. And they believe in me, _Frost Bite_."

North stepped forward quickly, easily and meaningfully pulling back Bunnymund by the shoulder as he went. A serious frown set on his usually jolly face.

"Jack. Walk with me."

* * *

The thick, carved door swung open and Hal sauntered confidently yet carelessly through it, long staff slung over his shoulder. Ducky was gently pushing Jo along the corridor as they traveled through the torch-lit halls. Jo was trying his best to get their attention.

"Look, it was nice meeting you all, But I really have to go!" He exclaimed, craning his neck to look up at Ducky behind him, who shrugged a little but said nothing.

"Pitch is back and-"

"And," Hal stated from ahead, shooting him a mischievous, knowing grin that Jo wasn't very fond of, "You have to hurry. The only way ya can get to the Pole is by traveling faster than usual, Silver Man."

"Look, I scouted ahead, and I saw something happen with Jack Frost!"

After remembering his encountered with Pitch, Jo had traveled back to the spot where it had happened, but found no evidence of the Nightmare King other than the lack of a golden dream above the girl's head. A little along the way, he'd witnessed something distinctly odd- the abduction of Jack Frost (a figure he'd seen in MiM's Crystal) by none other than Bunnymund. Unfortunately, he was too late to follow the yetis through the portal. Not a moment later, Hal and Ducky had dragged him back to their home and were leading him on what he viewed as a wild goose chase down the tunnels.

Wait. What was that about traveling faster than usual?

Abruptly, they came to a pair of double doors and Hal stepped forward, shoving them over as if the thick wood weighed as much as air. Jo found his jaw dropping.

Sitting up on a curved, circular stage-like pedestal, was a large fishing-boat like contraption that spread wings on either side, like an old fashioned plane. The sail stood straight up in the middle like a fin, polished wood glinting in the torchlight. Curled carvings were etched across its sides, and a steering stick sat between the two front seats. The fabric of the sail and wings were a pale, pale shade of blue. A single, dark blue orb hung from the front point like a lantern, similar little balls wound around the thin mast.

"Wow..." Was all he could possible say before Hal caught his hood with his cane and swung him in. Ducky joined his side as the Halloween Spirit hopped into the front, pulling down a conspicuous leaver at the side. Jo, still trying to regain balance, looked around the boat as the wings spread further and the sail flushed a blue light behind him. His eyes widened.

Then, just as the light grew brighter, the very ceiling began to open- there was no other explanation for it. The roof opened like a blooming rose, wooden curves of the chamber roof spreading back to reveal the bright moonlight. The silver light cascaded down and bounced off the pale wings and sail.

A second later, the boat sprang into the air, nose first, slamming Jo back against the seat, hair whipping back. His eyes widened in alarm as they rose out of the chamber, out of the warm darkness and into the chilly sky like they were riding a rocket, cool air smacking against his cheek.

"WHOOOA- MY GO-"

"Weee!" Beside him, Ducky cheered quirt cheerfully, arms in the air and waving as they shot vertically upwards, further and further, Hal whooped as they fly past the view of the moon. Then, the boat tipped forward and spread through the air like an airplane, turning and tilting as its wings remained still but guided the way. Jo looked behind him, almost expecting to see an engine- but found nothing.

"Powered by Light!" Hal remarked loudly over the fluttering wind, Jo flopping back onto his seat as they sped through the air, "Moonlight works faster!"

Jo, still pressed against the wooden seat behind him, arms spread and eyes wide in wonder, gave a shaky grin at that. "Sounds...very effectiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!"

They titled suddenly to the side, turning to the left. The speed increased, and Jo couldn't stop himself from struggling over to the side to look over- finding they were higher than he ever leaped. He gave a breathless laugh at how fast they scaled Scotland- passing over the chilly but remarkable scenery as they went.

With the wings glistening in the light, and the wind whistling in his ears, Jo couldn't stop the biggest smile from spreading across his face. "This is amazing! Its almost like North's Slay but-"

"Wavy-er!" Ducky quipped, hopping beside him to look over at the scenery, smiling brightly. Jo couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, strange as she was. Maybe when all of this mess concerning Pitch was sorted out, he could find out who she was.

But for now...he may as well enjoy the ride.

And so the shadow in the darkness of the woods below watched the flying rowboat disappear into the horizon with a faint smile, head titled up, but his face looked past the Moon. He was silent, and he offered no words for him. Then, like he'd done a few times lately, Anguish began to speak.

"It's gotten out of hand, you know. Pitch. Do you really believe he deserved all of this- east least before? We were all someone before we became who we are now."

The moon offered no answer, and remained silent. Anguish sighed deeply and turned away, slipping further into the shadows and away from the watching gaze of the moon.

* * *

_Moon, Y U No Answer?!_

_Please review. :)_

_Boast fly ya know._


	9. Chapter 9

_OMG SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT EVER. Unfortunately I've been very busy and things aren't going to get any better for updates anytime soon...again, very sorry and I hope you enjoy some of the action in the next chapter._

_Please review, and once again, sorry for the slow updates!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Teeth of White

Mere moments after Jack had departed, trotting after North whilst glaring back at Bunnymund, Tooth had felt something stir in her stomach, and something jerk at her chest. Her breath had caught in her throat, her smaller selves fluttering around her worriedly. Bunnymund was too busy glowering after Jack to notice, and Sandman had already made his way down to the sleigh, sending out Tyzen to look for Jo again. The plan was to use the slay to track him down.

But now Tooth knew something was very, very wrong. It was as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her, drenching her in a freezing chill. Her smile had faded in an instant, and for a few seconds she stood rigid in the air.

Then, flashes. Images flickering through her mind; echoes of the things her little selves were witnessing at the palace. Black, blurred shapes drifting ominously across the lights of her home.

Sandman noticed the look a few moments later, but just as he turned to address her the fairy darted through the air, towards the shaft as quick as a dagger, disappearing into the pale blue sky of the Pole. Bunnymund had taken four steps after her, calling out, but she had paid no heed.

"Tooth! Ey!"

He looked over his shoulder at Sandy, who shrugged in bewilderment, but still held a grave look about him. He knew something was wrong.

Jo threw himself back away from the edge of the boat, prompted by pure instinct upon spotting something dark and blurred speed towards him out of the corner of his eye. Ducky's sharp intake of breath followed his reel, and Hal cursed loudly and pulled at the controls, turning the boat swiftly to the side as they evaded more speeding black forms.

Jo forced himself back onto his knees and look over the side again- and saw something he truly never wanted to see again.

"Nightmares!"

As if on cue, another swept past them, heading to the side of them. Looking up, he saw that a hole massive horde of them were moving through the air like some speeding toxic cloud in the fluffy morning light.

Something sank in his chest, the oh-so familiar clutch of dread catching hold of him. He turned urgently to Hal, who was still directing the boat as best he could to avoid them.

"HAL! You have to follow them! Wherever they're going, we have to stop them-or something!"

Hal turned the boat, and actually flipped it around in the air, and for a second Jo thought they'd fall our as they swept upside down. Miraculously, they remained, but not without He and Ducky yelping in terror whilst Hal cackled like that of a crazed hyena, whooping loudly as they went back on course and sped through the horde, moving alongside them to follow.

Jo's head jerked to look behind them as an ominous screech filled the air, and spotted a Nightmare galloping menacingly towards hm. Barring his teeth, he leaped forward from the boat, throwing a fistful of silver sand towards it before landing back in the boat, watching the foul creature combust like a firework.

Ducky was watching the moving nightmares with an unreadable frown, eyes slightly narrowed. Jo did not have time to wonder about it, though, as another headed towards them from the side. Hal whistled loudly.

"Comin' from the side, Silver boy!"

"Got it!" Jo rubbed his hands together, sprinkles of silver building up like fire from wood. He leaned back, swinging his fistful of sand back before throwing forward as the devilish horse drew close, and the sand hit home.

"There's too many!" He called over the whistled winds, and was about to panic when he had a sudden idea. Placing his fingers to his lips, he whistled loudly.

"Seress!"

Seress was once a nightmare like the creatures hovering about them like a hive of wasps; until Jo had accidentally though fortunately thrown a great bout of silver sand at her. Her form and loyalty had shifted to his; a silver horse with stubbornness that could rival Tyzentray's.

With a large grin, he watched as she sped through the air from nowhere, charging like a fierce rhino towards her dark counterparts and bursting through them like they were made of snow. Her echoing neigh was a comfort in this panic-filled moment.

"Good girl, Seress!" He called, adding to himself in a much quieter manner, "You actually did what I wanted without me giving the order..."

"I have a horsie, but she went to France." Ducky remarked beside him, hopping onto her feet and smiling brightly. Jo blinked at her in surprise.

"You like horses? That's nice. They're sort of my favourite, too."

"Yup. I love my horsie..."

"You two and dose horses." Hal called to them from the front, "Can you destroy some more of the evil guys comin' up to us?"

Jo looked over to the side again and yelped in alarm as another Nightmare sped towards them, one hand shooting our to shove Ducky away as he tried to build up another sand ball- but it wasn't quick enough.

Just as the nightmare was about to collide with him with a deadly force, a bright zap of purple sped from the side and hit the creature, throwing Jo onto his back against the wooden base of the boat, knocking the air from his lungs as the purple-littered black sand drifted harmlessly around him.

His jaw fell open as he looked up at Ducky incredulously, her face a mask of resentment as she stared into the distance at the spot the creature had been. Panting slightly, Jo dragged himself shakily onto his feet.

"Th-Thanks. That was...amazing. How did you do that?" Jo watched her with open curiosity, but she just gave him an oddly blank look. Before he could question again, He heard Hal all back loudly.

"Look!"

Jo turned around quickly, and his breath caught in his thought.

Just ahead of them was Tooth's Mountian- Tooth's Palace, and the teeth. His eyes widened in horror. "They can't reach the palace! I have to get there before them somehow."

Hal's eyes narrowed in rare sincerity. "Me and Duck'll take the boat and hold them off for a long as we can!" He looked over his shoulder at the gaping Jo, "You get inside and block the entrance with all tha' silvery stuff!"

As flaw-sounded the plan was, Jo couldn't disagree. He was not a good planner himself and he doubt he could have come up with anything better. He gave a nod, and Hal pulled down a lever at his side, and a sudden boost in speed almost sent Jo reeling back again. He grasped the wooden side of the boat as they sped towards the mountain and past the Nightmares in a flush of pale blue light.

"Tha' light boost will need chargin' again after this. Get inside!" With that, Hal turned the boat so the side faced the Mountain opening, and Jo leaped from the boat and towards it, looking over his shoulder as the two sped away. He could see Ducky waving.

"_Be safe, you two!"_

"Bye, Joey!"

His sight of them was obscured by that of rock and stone as he sailed through the air, through the Mountain opening and towards the entrance to Tooth's Palace. He landed on a thin stone bridge just outside the warm, sunlit cavern were the brilliant palace was built, looking so calm and tranquil that it was almost criminal to imaging those things entering.

But, not a moment later, the stain of black flickered in his midst and Jo lifted his hands, gathering bundles of sparking sand in each palm, one leg back as if to steady their force.

A nightmare plummeted through the Mountain passage like a bullet, only to be blasted full force by one of Joe's handfuls. But as the black dust scattered around the place, another swept past his him like a gust of wind, and Jo whirled around in panic, throwing his other handful upon instinct after the dark mare. As luck had blessed him, it hit and the creature burst into harmless fragments.

He dropped his head and looked to the ground, hoping to catch his senses after the sting of panic he felt when the nightmare got past him- but as his eyes travelled over the bridge floor, a horrible feeling drenched him like a bucket of icy water.

His shadow, tall and lean with hair spiked at the back, grew to an abnormal length and drifted along the walls away from him. Jo watched it move, a look of fright frozen upon his face, teeth barred.

A low, menacing laugh reverberated through the sun-kissed palace, and Jo spun around to look behind him, finding nothing but the same sight of Tooth's Palace. But, the Nightmare King's laughter ceased suddenly, and the silence that followed held Jo in a death-grip.

A second passed. Another.

Another.

Then, they were everywhere. The nightmares burst from the shadows, from behind the obscured sights behind towers, from below- and most hauntingly, from behind; where Ducky and Hal had been, were they said they had been holding them off...

The horde of nightmares horses sped past Jo, and brought a gale-like gust of wind along with them. Jo was thrown off balance, crying out in surprise, and a moment later one of them collided with his side and sent the silver spirit hurtling from the bridge and through the air.

Jo's eyes widened in horror as he plummeted down, spiralling in the air as he fell nearer and nearer towards the mountain base- but it wasn't that sight that had him horrified beyond belief- not yet.

As he looked up, he spotted the Nightmares charging towards the tooth towers, and sickeningly, chase after and swallow the fairies.

Jo growled and pulled himself towards the lower wall of Tooth's palace, bending his legs so once they met the cool surface, he bounced right but up towards the fray. The fairies were being chased from the towers and swallowed, and Jo could just make them out- trapped inside the beasts' stomach.

_There's no way I'm going to able to get them all- and how will I warn the other Guardians?!_

Despite this, he gathered another two fistfuls of sand and threw them like rockets towards two mares, watching them combust and set their captives free. But while one released a bunch of thankful little fairies, the other sent a bundle of metal boxes spiraling downward, where they clattered to a stop onto of one of the towers. Jo swept forward and landed hastily on the roof, crouching down to see what they were- and found that...

"The...Teeth?"

SLAM.

A nightmare had raced towards him at lightning speed and the force of a bull, butting the unsuspecting youth into the air like a rag doll. The air was knocked from Jo's lungs as he flew through the air, eyes screwed shut. Then it happened again as another horse whisked past, hitting Jo in the back this time. His chest and spine aching, he fell downward- and slammed against the cold, hard floor of Tooth's pavilion between the towers, where he lay lifeless.

His head pounding, Jo forced himself onto his hands and knees, a coppery taste coming to his mouth as he struggled to breath. Finally, he forced himself to look up, and watched dizzily as the black mares sped around like poisonous bugs around the palace.

Then, like a final blow a on lion (or in this case, a horse) that was already down , a familiar voice commented through the chaos in a calm, almost conversational manner.

_**"Quite the sight, hmm? It's been a long time since I felt this powerful, Jo."**_

* * *

_Nothing like a cameo horse from 'Of Silver Horses' and Pitch to end the chapter..._

_Please review or the Nightmares will play ping-pong with you like they did with Jo XD lol Kidding._


	10. Chapter 10

_YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO GET TO THIS PART. ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS WERE HARD TO RIGHT BECAUSE IT WAS BORING STUFF._

_Well, here's the part when things get serious and the plot begins to thicken. Sorry for the late updates, and again I must say that there won't be many for the time being. But tonight motivation hit me and I just had to get it done. To those who read 'A Blackened Memory' you'll be sighing in aggravation and saying 'Finally' because Ducky/Genevieve and Pitch's story continues from this point on._

_On to more confusing plots and too many characters!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Darkness Beyond

Nothing could break the silence nor could any other quietness rival it. Never had the sun-cloaked, shining palace seemed so empty, so cold. And yet, here Jo stood, head staring slightly towards the ground, his body frozen as if he was standing in total darkness when in truth he was surrounded by quite inappropriate light.

How long had it been? Since those days he spent in fear of this man, the days he spent at Alecvander's side, the blue tint to his gaze so unfamiliar, his destiny and motives so vague. Back when nothing seemed worth his trouble, and everything was a trouble? It felt like a lifetime. And perhaps it was...he'd lost count since the day he became a Guardian.

He never suspected to see Pitch, not after the first few years. The man had simply vanished from the light, retreating to the dark depths were he dwelled for years.

The next few minutes passed in a haze; his head pounding as his vision blurred. Something large entered the palace, the trotting of heavy hooves opposing the menacing clatter of the nightmare's. It was only when he heard North's booming voice calling to him, and Sandman's gentle but firm hand on his shoulder that he jerked away from his frozen state.

His head turned to meet the worried yet relieved look upon Sandy's face, but Jo offered no smile in return. His face was stuck in the expression of worry as well. The pain in his head faded for the majority, and Jo looked over his shoulder in alarm when he heard Tooth's distressed voice.

"The fairies- the teeth- they took them, all of them!" Her colourful form sunk to kneel on the ground, and instantly Jo's legs tooth off in a leap, Sandy following him to her side. Jo's hands shook, quilt drenching him just as much as the chill of panic he'd felt. He reached out a hand towards her shoulder almost timidly.

"Tooth I...I'm s-sorry, I didn't..." To his dismay, she did not seem to hear. Then, a familiar flutter interrupted, and a small fairy darted into view. Jo sighed in relief.

Tooth's eyes brightened and she reached out towards her little self. "Oh thanks goodness! One of you is alright..."

_**"I have to say...this is all very, very exciting."**_

They were all on their feet in seconds sand for Tooth, and all of the Guardians stared around, weapons in hand, in search the source of the voice. Jo gripped his sand spear like a lifeline, his nails digging into his own skin.

"The Big Five...all in one place!"

Jo's eyes widened slightly, and he turned around slowly. Tooth rose steadily into the air, turning with him. "Wait a minute..."

Above, staring down with eerie calmness, was Pitch.

His dark, colourless form seemed to cloud the colour around him as he leaned over the edge of the platform above, watching them with a smile the only betrayal of his calm demeanour. _**"I'm a little star-struck."**_

His smile faded a little, eyes darkening in slight sarcasm. _**"Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together...didn't I?"**_

North's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on his swords, grunting in frustration. Bunnymund snarled. Seeing this, the smile returned to Pitch's face as he began strolling along the platform above. Jo shivered. They'd been...lured here?

"Pitch!" All of the Guardians started a little at the voice, "You have got _thirty_ seconds to return my fairies!"

With that, she raced up towards him with her nimble fists clenched. Jo reached out to try and stop her, but to no avail. "Tooth, wait!"

_**"Or what? You'll stick a **_**quarter **_**under my pillow?"**_

Pitch appeared on another platform to the side, and the five turned to face him in slight alarm. Jo didn't like the faint snarl that had appeared on Pitch's face. He seemed...angry. And he didn't like it.

"Why are you doing this?"

North had raised his sword to gesture up at the dark being, Jo glancing over his shoulder before looking back at Pitch. The fierce, dark look upon the man's face steadily grew more venomous.

_**"Maybe...I want what you have."**_ His voice was shaking in surpassed anger, and he stepped forward, eyes boring down on them, _**"To be **_**believed **_**in."**_

There was a sound of rushing air, like a sliding gust, followed by Pitch appearing on the other side of the domain. He was lower down now, closer. Jo moved back just a little.

_**"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"**_

"Maybe that's where you belong." No-one had to look to see who the snide, sarcastic remark belonged to. Jo's lips curled a little despite the situation.

_**"Go suck an egg, rabbit."**_

Bunnymund's voice was lost in frozen enragement. Jo licked his lips uneasily as Pitch slid away from his position below them, were he'd looked far too much like a living shadow.

"Pitch..." Finally, he found his voice, though it felt cracked and uncertain, "Why take the teeth? What do have..."

His voice trailed off, as it seemed to be a pretty lame question. Jo wandered a little away from the group, just a few steps, looking around for the Nightmare King. There was a pause, then...

_**"Little Jo."**_

He spun around, as the voice was horribly close, only to find Pitch wasn't there. But, a shadow passed, as if he'd just strolled right behind him. Jo turned very slowly, eyes wide.

Pitch was right behind him, hands behind his back. He strode slowly to the side, and the boy turned to face him. A faint smirk appeared. _**"You haven't aged a day."**_

Jo stepped back a few steps, carefully. A frown made its way onto his pale features_**.**_ "Neither have you." It was all he could really reply with.

Pitch glanced behind him at the Guardians, Sandman especially before looking back at him with a small, inward chuckle_**. "You act so tough when you have your friend there to protect you."**_

Then, he slid away into the shadows as quick as a wink. Again, the five were left glancing around in search for him, weapons still in hand.

It was then that Jo noticed they weren't the only ones here. On the floor below them, in the centre of the palace, was a thin figure not unlike himself. For a second, he thought he was looking at some kind of reflection, only to noticed a blue hoody and brown, frayed breeches.

Jo's brow furrowed as he hopped down from beside the others and onto the same floor as the other person, and as he drew closer he saw that it was another boy- older, taller with a more defined face and spiked hair, nearly the same shade as his own. He too walked barefoot like a sprite, and the fain tinge of frost covered him. Frost...

_**"Wait a minute...is that...Jack Frost?" **_As if voicing his thoughts, Pitch's voice rang out around them. _**"Since when are you all so chummy?"**_

A surprisingly hoarse voice belonging to Jack replied slowly. "We're not."

_**"Oh good."**_

Jack whirled around, and found that Pitch was leaning on the curving bar-like walls of the palace, as if they were all having a tea party_**. "A neutral party. Then, I'm going to ignore you..."**_

He stood up, a knowing smile spreading across his face as he moved to the side. _**"But you must be used to that by now."**_

Jo, having moved to the side of the other boy (who had yet to notice him at all) didn't miss the hurt expression above his frosty face. Jo's fist clenched.

But, Bunnymund acted before he did. His boomerangs in hand, the pooka raced down from above and pounded towards their enemy. _"Pitch, you shadow-sneaking rat-bag, COME E'RE!"_

Pitch had evaded the attack easily, appearing opposite from where he'd just been, back on the pedestal above them. A second later, Tooth snatched one of Bunnymund's boomerangs and raised towards the Nightmare King, he looked back at her with a completely unfazed smile.

A nightmare rose up like an unexpected wave of the sea, and Tooth halted her flight and drew back, mouth hanging open in alarm. As she hovered back to the group, Pitch calmed the beast and placed a bony hand on it neck as the monstrous horse stilled. He laughed to himself, turning around as he rubbed some of the black sand between his fingers.

His eyes met Jo's as he looked back at them. _**"Do you remember this, Joey? Not the flimsy stuff you're able to turn to your side anymore."**_

Jo glared back. "No, they burst into pieces just fine."

Pitch's next laugh seemed a lot more forced. _**"Indeed."**_

The horse jerked suddenly, huffing aggressively. Jo bit his lip. Pitch continued conversationally.

_**"Don't be nervous. It only riles them up more- they smell fear, you know." **_

Again, Bunnymund replied. "Fear? Of what- you? Ha!" He took back his boomerang from Tooth meaningfully, "No-one's been afraid of you since the dark ages!"

Pitch's smile faded, and the venom returned. He clenched his fist, the sand in his palm slithering around his fingers. _**"Then maybe...it is time for those times to return."**_

As if it had been waiting for him to finish, the palace around them seemed to dim like a cloud covering the sun. A cold breeze passed Jo's shoulders, and his jaw fell ajar as he saw the towers, floors and walls begin to rust, and vaguely begin to crumble.

Jack's voice rang out behind him. "What's happening?"

An unhidden, dark delight came to Pitch's face. _**"Oh haven't they told you, Jack? Its great being a guardian- but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, then everything your friends protect, wonder, dreams it all goes away..."**_

He clasped behind his hands, voice mockingly gentle as he gestured to them lightly, eyes still on the Winter sprite. _**"And little by little, so do they."**_

Jo clenched his fists again, stepping forward and scowling up at him, anger boiling past his unease.

"There will always be belief, Pitch. Always."

A soft, yet venomous look appeared on Pitch's face; an unnerving mockery of a mix. _**"Oh, Jo. There are many types of belief." **_

Jo frowned. "What...do you mean?"

_**"I mean...no Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night."**_ Pitch dropped his hands, voice growing more fierce with every syllable. Now, he addressed them all. _**"There will be nothing but fear...and darkness...and me."**_

"You can't just get rid of people!" Jo retorted, pointing up at the man with fury. Pitch sneered back.

"Oh, but I can, Jo. And I will." He stepped forward, eyes glowering down at the five as the grumbling around them steadily increased. The anger on his face was almost animal-like. His voice was, however, lower and dark.

_**"It's your turn...**_**not**_** to be believed in."**_

_Spark._

Something bright and unmistakably purple zipped from the side and stuck the wall behind the Nightmare King, missing him by a mere inch. The tall man ducked, turning his head to see who the attacker was, only to have to evade another bolt.

Jo's mouth fell open, and incredulous gasps from the others erupted around him.

Pitch threw his long arms around the neck of the Nightmare beside him and they hurtled from the platform. With a quick glance over his should, he saw the Guardians made no hesitance in following him despite their equal surprise. But, he was a long way ahead of them already, swooping in and out of the roots of the towers, the bridges and lower walls.

He looked over his shoulder again as he dived down to evade their eyesight, exploding eggs bursting behind him yet missing miserably. He tugged on the reins harder and looked behind him again.

Another purple spark hit the wall beside him, and his head jerked again to look behind. Then, time itself seemed to have slowed. Despite the distance and the speed he was going, Pitch caught sight of some familiar blue and black feathers, and sharp little eyes met his.

His near identical pupils widened, his brow softened in rare, faint uncertainty and his voice spoke by itself in a quiet word.

_**"Genevieve..."**_

The Guardians halted as they reached the summit of the mountain, but their enemy had vanished into the shadows with the blink of an eye. Jo landed beside them a second later, looking about frantically- but not for Pitch. He was looking for Ducky or Hal.

"He's gone..." North murmured. Jo didn't respond, but kept searching. Jack wandered beside him, brow creased in confusion.

"What just...what the-" Both he and Jo looked up- and the other Guardians saw them do so and followed. Jo gasped.

Ducky was hovering high above, a venomous glare upon her young face, ten times that of Pitch's. It was frightening to see such an expression on the face of a child.

Tooth was the last to see her- but once she did, her hands flew to her mouth and she let out a horrified gasp, amethyst eyes wide in contrast to the narrowed yellow pupils that met hers a second later.

Her hands fell to her chest, voice a breath of alarm. "Its...you..."

Ducky didn't respond. Her eyes moved away from Tooth's, looking over all the apprehensive Guardians; the frowning Bunnymund, the bemused Sandy and North...until her gaze met Jo's.

The glare seemed to clear just a little, the poisons stare fading. Jo reached out a hand up towards her, only for her expression to harden again.

She swept her hand to the side, and a gust of black sand surrounded her before Jo could say a word. Seconds later, the sand dispersed. She was gone.

Jo lowered his hand in silence.

* * *

_Ducky's not happy with Pitch at all._

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_MY GOD OF JEEZ._

_I have been gone from this longer than I've been gone from ANY FANFIC EVER. I've just been so busy, lazy and unmotivated. But I'm getting there, one snail-pased chapter at a time..._

_I'm going to be straight with everyone, I drifted away from motivation and interest in the movie and got interested in other things, but I kept saying to myself that I needed, and wanted to finish this. Though its hard to write some of the paragraph because my motivation bar is dragging me towards doing something else, I slowly got into this chapter again._

_I want to focus on Jack, Anguish, Pitch, Genevieve and Jo in this story. _

_Another thing is that I've gotten little feedback for the new chapters and along with feeling a little de-motivated by this, I'm also getting the feeling that I'm boring my readers. If that's the case, please alert me and I'll try and do something._

_To all those who Favorited, follow and read this thanks for being patient and I hope you like this awful chapter. Thanks everyone!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Enthusiasm.

Sandy and Jo were sat by the small river in the depths of Tooth's mountain; the only sound present being that of Bunnymund and North's urgent, yet lowered voices. They spoke as if their voices, when raised too high, could cause another disaster.

Questions had jumped up from everywhere; where Jo had been, who in the name of the Man in the Moon he'd been with, specifically the girl that had attacked Pitch. For whoever she was, she'd left Tooth kneeling quietly beside the paintings on the walls, holding a tooth box gently in her delicate hands, her usually joyful face set in one of sorrow.

Jo turned his head away from the sight, his thoughts moving back to Ducky. He hadn't known her for very long- but the sudden change in expression had been beyond unnerving. You'd think one would be accustomed to unnatural looking things, after the years Jo spent like this...

He glanced towards Jack Frost, eerily similar to himself, a soft, thoughtful frown upon his face. Then, Jo noticed something settled in his hood- Something grey, fluffy and staring straight back at him.

The small rabbit hopped down from the inside of Jack's blue hood, something the elder boy noticed with a turn of his head, and trotted over to where Jo and Sandman sat. Sandy was still deep in thought and had not yet noticed him.

Jo offered a small smile. "Guess a lot of people are being caught up in this mess." The rabbit tilted his head, looking up at him. Then, he nodded with a small sigh. Jo's head raised when he heard the sound of feet against grass, and exchanged a short, an unreadable glance with Jack as he wandered over to Tooth's side.

"We have to think of some kinda plan." Bunnymund piped up from nearby, and as Sandy and Jo came to stand beside he and North, he went on, "Pitch is attacking Tooth's job first, who's ta say he won't go after ours righ' afta?"

"How was he able to conjure so many Nightmares?" Jo asked out of the blue, earning a few questioning looks from the other guardians sans Tooth. Ayver hovered quietly a few feet behind them, watching. "I mean, He hasn't been that powerful in a long time...a lot of less kids believe in him." Jo couldn't help but feel like someone was staring coldly at the back of his head.

North, upon being reminded of Pitch's assaults, couldn't help but chuckle as he looked over at Bunnymund. "You should have seen Bunny..." He chortled, probably referring to how worked up the pooka had been during the fight. The latter's nose wrinkled angrily in response.

Jo turned his head to look back over at Jack and Tooth, who now approached one of her most recognisable paintings upon the smooth, sun kissed rock wall. The image of children holding up their memory-blessed teeth towards the brightly coloured Guardian who protected them.

Jack walked on the water; freezing it to ice the second his cold skin made contact with the surface.

Jo slowly began to approach them, and also began to catch their conversation. Jack face was moulded once again into that strange, slightly confused frown, and Tooth's voice carried past him as he gazed up at the painting.

"We help them." Was all Jo heard, though it was enough to establish whatever point she was making. "We had everyone's here. Yours, too."

Something changed in Jack's still, listening posture, and suddenly both he and Jo lifted their heads towards Tooth in alarm. But Jo's was for a different reason. Pitch had all the teeth...including his own. A shudder travelled past his shoulders.

"M-My memories?" Jack question, turning away from where Tooth had placed her hand on his shoulder. His expression became vacant.

"From when you were young- From before you became Jack Frost." Tooth only then noticed Jack's look. The boy stepped away from her, head shaking slowly and hesitantly from side to side. When he finally looked back at her, his eyes were wide and confused.

"But...I-I wasn't _anyone_ before I was Jack Frost." He continued to move back. Jo watched him with a slight frown mouthing 'what' to himself.

Tooth looked at him sincerely, hovering forward. "Well of _course_ you were. We were all someone before we were chosen."

Jo turned his head away, slowly, but his eyes stayed on Jack, who looked like someone who had just been hit with unimaginable news. He didn't seem to be looking at anything; his eyes stared right through the ground. His voice was low and husky.

"B-but I just thought...I always assumed..." Then, his eyes snapped up to meet Tooth's shaky hand raised as he spoke. "Are...are you saying I had a life...a Home...and a family?"

Jo remained silent. The hopeful voice sounding in his tones, for some reason pulled at something inside him. Tooth tilted her head.

"You...really don't remember."

A ghost of a smile came upon Jack's excited, breathless expression. "All these years and the answers where right here- If I find my memories, I'll know why I'm here!"

Again something about Jack's elated, almost innocently excited tone made Jo feel a sharp pang in his chest. It made him feel...sad.

It sounded a bit farfetched to Jo, but nevertheless Jack leaped into the air and looked back at Tooth. "You have to show me!"

"You can't." Jo finally spoke, and at last the two of them looked at each other. Jack's eyes narrowed questioningly. "Pitch has them."

Jo didn't know what caused the stiff tone in his voice, but Jack didn't seem to noticed and dropped back to the floor, pointing his staff towards the smaller boy. "Then we gotta get them back!"

"I know." Jo said, again wondering why on earth his voice made him sound like some sort of stiff stranger, "But-"

"Oh No..."

Tooth's gasp and trembling voice brought everyone's attention to her, and Jo caught sight of some of her feathers fluttering down to the ground morbidly. Tooth's head feathers stood on end, and the painting behind her began to disintegrate. Jo watched as the colours and images quickly but surely crumbled away like sand.

He was about to offer Tooth some sort of comfort when a feeling gripped his body and head, like water pouring over him. A horrible, sinking feeling overcame him like his heart was dropping, and he suddenly felt cold. He stumbled backwards and stripped, landing on his backside beside an alarmed Sandman.

He did not notice he was there, however, as the chill going through him increased. As if by instinct rather than choice, the familiar blue brim of light came upon his vision. His sight spread all over the place, flickering images, rushing blurs from place to place- seeing the hidden silver light of belief upon children began to fade as they pull their pillows back...and find the tooth fairy never came.

Jo's breath caught in his thought.

"The children...we're too late."

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked, frowning down at Jo as the other finally managed to focus, looking back at him with a frown. "You've gone as white as a sheet."

Sandman patted Jo's shoulder, and looking over at his Mentor, Jo saw a reassuring smile. But he wasn't reassured at all.

"NO!"

They all nearly leapt from their skin as North spread his duel blades, fists clenched and shoulders hunched as if he was readying for battle. "No such thing as too late!"

Then the large man began rotating on his heavy feet, fingers tapping against his swords, eyes screwed shut in concentration, looking though his head for an idea. Then, the large eyes snapped open, and his sword flew out towards Bunnymund, who leaned back with wide eyes.

"IDEA!"

Jo and Sandy exchanged enthusiastic but wary glances. North pointed his swords back and forth between them all, looking as happy as a child on well, Christmas. "We...will collect the teeth!"

His happy enthusiasm was enough to make Jo forget about the horrible feeling he'd just had. But Tooth's worried voice soon made it ebb away.

"We're talking about seven continents, _millions_ of kids-"

"Tooth." Jo stated, now on his feet with his grin in place, Jack raising his pale brow for some reason,

"This is Santa, The Easter Bunny and the Sandman we've got here. Think about all the things they do in one night!"

Bunnymund smirked and gave Jo a friendly nudge "Kid's righ', mate. We're all up fer it!"

Sandman, soundless, raised both thumbs North giving a sure sort of nod towards Tooth. A smile slowly returned to Tooth's face, and they all slowly turned to look at Jack.

"And, Mr Snowmiser, If you help us, we can get you your memories." Jo said, speaking before anyone else could. Jack gave a grin that seemed challenging, but enthusiastic none the less.

"I'm in."

The sleigh was speeding out from the mountain quicker than a blink, Jo sitting at the side when he suddenly remembered Ducky and the others. Perhaps they could help...after all, they got him here...

Jack hopped beside him like a squirrel. Jo looked at him with a small frown. "Can I ask you something?"

Jo glanced from side to side. "What?"

"Are you English?"

* * *

Anguish watched the sleigh speed through the portal, leaving the pink-hued sky around the palace and vanishing from sight. His hands were placed tight behind his back, and he knew if he had an heartbeat, it would be pounding at an alarmingly fast rate.

So close. So close as they had no idea how serious, how large the sheer extent of how big this was. It only served to make him feel more nervous.

In all honesty, he never thought he'd be back at Tooth's palace after the incident with Ducky. The black figure that was Anguish stuck out from the bright, fluffy colours like a sore thumb, and he couldn't help feeling exposed; out of place. So, with a sigh o calm his nerves, he slipped against the shadows of the palace, musing to himself that at least Ayver was with people that could protect him for now.

That is, if he didn't fall from Jack's hood.

Pitch glared at the broken globe before him; bright eyes gleaming dangerously in the darkness. The fearlings stirred restlessly in the shadows, now darker and hissing louder than they ever had. Pitch's breath was heavy, and his pointed shoulders raised and fell slowly with every exhale.

He knew the lights fading on the globe should make him happy. He knew that the power he could feel surging in him, the built up fear that was flying all around him, should make him feel more powerful, more...in control.

But the girl.

She'd returned. And he felt...threatened. Something deep inside that he thought had long since languished had flickered, and it made him feel sickeningly vulnerable, like a worm exposed to the sunlight. Images of the purple lightning that struck him only served to challenge his wrath.

He stepped forward, placing a bony hand on the globe, glaring at the lights as if they were a personal enemy.

His face contorted into a frown, though his sharp teeth curled in a lifeless smirk.

_My dear, little Genevieve. I'm afraid Daddy's too strong now..._

* * *

_Anyone__ who gets The reference that Jo made to a certain ragtime song singer gets a cookie XD_

_Pitch be threatening...Oh look, Anguish is back._


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for yet another long wait. Have a chapter. :)_

_Sorry if it confuses anyone. Short author's note is short._

* * *

Chapter 12: Picture Books

Alecvander's library was dusty and dark when the shadow slipped into its midst. Left untouched for many years now; each book haven't been read for at least a decade. They sat there as still as headstones in a graveyard, morbidly silent like those who gathered around the grave of a long-dead owner. The cold stone floor collected a thin sheet of dust, where thin and sharp footprints appeared softly, parting the delicate coat as they trailed slowly towards one of the tall bookcases. The darkness hovered around the unseen silhouette as he reached out a bony, cold hand that blended into the death-like atmosphere, and a finger rested of the back of one particular book.

Anguish, with numb, stiff fingers, slowly curled his hand around the hard book, head titled to the side as his thoughts wandered. Then, as if reluctant, he pulled the red book from the shelf, disturbing the built-up dust, that showered around him. But he wasn't bothered.

He didn't really breath, after all.

The murky dust covering the book stayed put, and he raised his other hand to wipe it away. He did not read the title, however, and instead opened it up to a bookmarked page.

Familiar, colourful figures appeared in the dullness of the library, printed in detail on the pages. Drawn and coloured with expert care, with all the adoration of a child who's hero had visited them. Between the guardians stood a girl with the very same book in hand; bright and alive as it had been all those years ago. Grey, more lively eyes than his own stared back at him through a fringe of auburn hair.

He shut the book stoutly, moving his eyes away from hers and returning the book to the shelf. Then, he stared around Alecvander's old library, his masked face hiding all but his sorrowful gaze that seemed to pull the darkness closer to him. Anguish's eyes dared to steal a look at the colourful book once more, but he knew he could no longer stand such light anymore. Soft fires and cosy places he could roam, but not in the places were shadows were dead and darkness was not there to be kept at bay.

He wondered if Alecvander kept these books shut away for the same reason.

Jo had to admit that Hal picked the perfect timing when it came to entrance. A second before he began to explain where he'd been (and more importantly, who he met) The flying boat burst into view from the clouds above Asia, whilst he and the Guardians (and Jack) had been about to jump to the task of Tooth Collecting.

North tugged sharply on the reins by instinct, moving slightly away from the spinning vessel as it came to fly by their side. Ayver gave Jack a smile, then hopped onto the boat, leaving the frost youth a little confused. Hal grinned crookedly at the Guardians, who all gave him rather different reactions.

Tooth and North simply gaped for the most part, Sandman looking a little surprised, and Bunnymund glaring at this with as much suspicion as an angered schoolmaster. "Ere. Who are you?"

"Hal o' the tricks it is, Fellow Candy-giver." Hal called over with a jubilant wave of his free arm, pumpkin cap slipping on his head a little, "Come to int-ra-duce myself. Jo here is a former passenger of mine!"

All eyes were on the silver-haired boy a second later, and he shrugged sheepishly. "I was just about to tell you..."

"Just...how many non-Guardians are there?" Jack questioned suddenly, his tone even but a frown barley suppressed. Jo shrugged and looked away from that stare.

"There's lots of us who bring other joys to the world, Jack." Tooth explained slowly from beside him, obviously picking up Jack's slight anger, "We didn't know that you weren't aware..."

"IS VERY GOOD!"

As if by a running gag, all of the Guardians and their guests jumped at the sound of North's thundering voice. He tugged on the reins and the sleigh swooped downwards with an almost inappropriate, joyful jingle of the bells. Hal followed suit in his flying boat, and it was that second that Jo realised.

Ducky was nowhere to be seen.

"We have more HELP!" North explained, looking over his shoulder. Bunnymund stuttered in protest, clutching the side of the sleigh with a terrified grip.

"Are ye _bonkers?_"

"Help fer whaaaat exact-ley?" Hal drawled almost cheekily, grinning from ear-to-ear. Jo couldn't help but regret having Hal here, as that grin spelt trouble maker with a couple of capital T's too many.

North didn't seem to catch on.

"We...are collecting TEETH!" Hal rose a brow, and after a second another grin snapped into view. Ayver grimaced nearby.

"Okie-Dokie, people. I'll go grab ya some teeth! Meet you...Whenever. BYE!"

He had jerked away through the air before Jo could ask about the whereabouts of Ducky, not to mention a few other questions.

Bunnymund had one of his own.

"Are we SERIOUSLY gonna let these gumbies help us? That Halloween loony?!"

"Of course, Bunny. You worry too much."

It should have felt like a fun time, Jo knew, as they dashed between buildings and laughed merrily like Children in the snow. The bright lights and comforting stars should have made the ominous presence around him leave, should have made that discomforting feeling of urgency fade just by a little.

But it didn't. Every time He snatched a Tooth from Jack's hand he couldn't help but remember...things. How long ago (or at least it felt so) he'd been this strange newcomer, eager to take part in the wonder, finding himself.

Jo's smile remained in place as Jack and his small rabbit friend, who he called 'Avie' darted past him, racing with Bunnymund through the chimney tops (all of which North spontaneously burst from like a jolly geyser) tossing taunts back and forth, but he couldn't really be part of the fun.

He'd held up his back of teeth a little stiffly along with the others, Hal dropping his load dangerously close to Jack's head.

As he raced back to the places he'd taken the teeth from with the intent of leaving treats, he couldn't help but scold himself. _This is meant to be a good time, Jo. We're beating Pitch this way. Why can't you just lighting up?_

Jo had never been one to lightning up when down. He hadn't delved into snowball fights or trick-or-treating in his earlier childhood. But that was the old him.

Maybe Ducky was another reason, he mused as he left little coins beneath pillows absently, moving like a robot. He still hadn't had the moment to bring her up, or talk about Hal...or anything else.

_Pitch is first on the list. I need to deal with him before we get to acquaintances. _

He realised a moment or two later that the group had moved on around the street to gather another tooth, the night almost done it seemed. The coldness of the town was familiar to Jo. This was the place Pitch had showed up.

Finding himself alone was something he didn't want, and he shuddered at the memory of those murky yellow pupils. He began leaping along the rooftops to join the others, searching the sky for any trace of Hal. His rabbit companion had rejoined Jack earlier, so he guess the trick-or-treater was alone as well.

He hopped quietly down to the street outside the house, the one that Tooth had entered just a second before. Jack had been with her. Jo's face fell as he stared around the neighbourhood, finding it vaguely familiar. He didn't know what stopped him from joining the others, as it seemed North and Bunnymund had found their way inside as well, perhaps even Sandy.

He stared up at the window for a few seconds, feeling awful aloof. Then, he forced his legs to bend, and he swept through the air and onto the windowsill. Sandman noticed him with a friendly smile, but at the same moment he arrived North had began his little victory dance- as evident with a duo of giant teeth bags at his feet. Jo couldn't help but laugh a little.

SNAP.

A flashlight flickered, and Jo felt as if he was re-living a memory. A brown-eyed boy around his size stared at the Guardians in hushed wonder, clutching an old flashlight tight in his hands.

"Santa Clause..."

His turned his flashlight to Bunnymund, his voice steadying, "The Easter Bunny?"

His eyes snapped to the winged figure in the air and he smile in joy "The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise! We came..." Tooth smiled back, unable not to in adoration, but she was uneasy at this violation of 'not-being seen' rule. The flashlight flickered onto Sandman, who waved back gently.

"Sandman..."

Jo remained where he was on the windowsill, away from the light. He was glad. He wasn't the one with the torchlight shining right past him.

Jack's face was enough to make Jo wish to slip away, and not be left with the racking guilt that plucked in his chest. Again, he didn't know why. Its wasn't _his_ fault...

_Doesn't mean you couldn't have done more._

"Psst, Guys!" Tooth's voice rescued him from damning thoughts, "He's still awake!"

"Sandy, knock 'im out!"

"..."

"With the dream sand, ya gumby!"

Jo wasn't so sure of what happened next. A dog had leapt from the side of the boy's bed and launched itself at the small grey rabbit, who had previously remained unnoticed beside Jack's ankle. Both of them dived to the side as Sandy gathered a ball of dream sand in hast, but a second later he was knocked off balance by Bunnymund. The pooka had leaped back as the greyhound lunched at him, snapping its jaws. The ball of sand bounced across the floor, colliding with Tooth and Ayver, then North, then Bunnymund and the greyhound. North collapsed on the bed, catapulting the child right into Sandman's arms. A single tap on the forehead sent him off to slumber land with the rest of them.

"Whoops."

Jo, who'd half-fallen out of the window, glared sourly at Jack, who sat on the dresser quiet happily, having avoided any fright. The frosty-haired spite nibbled at his nail, laughing quietly as he watched a gang of sand-carrots dancing above his rival's head.

"I really wish I had a camera right now..."

Sandman shook his head as he set the sleeping boy down on the bed, wiping his hands clean of any remained sleep-sand. Jo gave him a thumbs-up the best he could in his 'hanging onto the side of the window pane' position.

Jo's eyes travelled from Sandy to the wall opposite him as he tried to regain his position on the windowsill and perhaps finally enter the room, but his eyes caught something he'd rather not have seen.

A sharp, thin shadow stared back at him with hidden eyes. A second after an expression of horror dawned on his pale face, Jo felt something grab his hood from behind and jerk him back like a wind of a hurricane, his nails scraping fruitlessly on the side of the window. All he saw where Sandy and Jack's horrified faces as he was dragged in a blur through the air, whipping back and away in a gust as a distorted neigh of the nightmare echoed all around him.

* * *

_Suspense._

_Please review :)_

_Poor Anguish._


	13. Chapter 13

_NUUUU I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG SO HERE HAVE A CHAPTER WITH AK-SHUN._

_Sorry for the very long wait as I had sailed away on a plain to my holiday, where I basked in the sun with no internet or laptop. I'd like to thank ElfstoneEvensta, a guest reader, for helping to get this chapter done as they reminded me I needed to continue. We're getting to the good stuff, folks, perhaps motivation is finding me again. Crystal Peak, who reviews every chapter, you have my undying thanks for your support, as does Elfera, BrightDarkness-2013, hm813, Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming, KeeperofHounds, Witch08, Lady Minuialwen, TheRangersArrow, MisteryMaiden, Dormiveglia and the Moving Christmas Tree. Hope I did't Miss anyone. :D  
_

_Notes: I may started drawing Photoshoped-coloured fanart of this. It may appear on my deviantart account- link in profile._

_Lol, I got my first un-constructive criticism from a guest, simply stared: **oc's ruined it**. I'm fine with people disliking Oc's, their's a good many over-the-top ones that have no feel, but there are also tons of good, developed ones. And this is called FANFICTION. It happens, ya know. Ah well, here's a chapter._

_Please review, and again, sorry for the wait._

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been pure instinct that made Sandman soar after the nightmare, shooting right from the bedroom floor and towards the window. It had taken Jack a second for what had happened to register before he barred his teeth and jumped after him, catching onto a gust of wind clumsily in his haste to follow.

He caught up to Sandman's speeding form upon his golden cloud, but before he could address the elder guardian, something flew right by his ear.

"What the-"

His head jerked to the side and his eyes widened in alarm when he spotted more of the black sand horses racing towards them, one of them cutting right in between them and the nightmare that had taken Jo.

Jack acted quickly, heart pounding as he swept forward a wave of frost, effectively causing the nightmare to burst from its form and crumble away. He ducked the dismantled sand to avoid getting it in his eyes, but as soon as he looked up he saw another charging right at him.

Sandy threw a sand ball of his own at the creature before it could collide with either of them, and they swept through the golden cloud it morphed into a second later.

Jack let out an enthusiastic laugh "Sandy, Didja see that?! That was _awesome!_"

It was unknown to Jo if Sandman had seen or not, for he was far ahead, flying backwards at a sickening speed. He couldn't move against the wind, and flopped like a Ragdoll whenever the black sand jerked him in another direction.

He could barely managed to think, though he was certain he was in very, very much danger. His blood was rushing and for some reason it felt like it was stinging his skin.

Just as he tried to force his eyes open, it stopped and he was flung like dejected skipping stone through the air. He slammed against cold concrete; his head shooting with pain.

Face down, he slowly pulled his arms towards him and lifted himself onto his knees, feeling beyond nauseated. Through his blurred vision, flickers of the familiar black and grey, forestry landscape appeared and faded, again and again.

_Am I losing my mind...?_

_**"Odd, isn't it..."**_

Jo didn't have the strength to flinch. Still on his knees, He turned his head to scowl at the tall man leering down at him from one of the higher rooftops (as he was sure he was laying on a flat, cold rooftop as he heard no cars)

"_**That the Guardian who is so different than the rest is affected the most by all of this?" **_Pitch's smile grew into a sharp smirk when he saw Jo's angry look of questioning, and it a smooth swoosh he melted into the shadows and reappeared a few yards in front of him as the boy dragged himself to his feet.

Jo managed to croak out a few words. "What do you mean, Pitch? We're _beating_ you."

Pitch laughed quietly, as if it was all a big joke that only he knew. Jo's temper flared, but he said nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the black sand in the shadows stirring at every sound Pitch's voice made. He clenched his fist.

"_**Your silver sand hasn't been of much use lately, has it? Not much of a Guardian, not eying able to defend Tooth's palace..."**_

Jo wasn't able to suppress his look of fury before Pitch saw it- and his ominous grin widened. It was then Jo became aware that he was circling him like a vulture, and for once i many years, the silver-haired boy began to feel a familiar sensation creeping over him, from back in his human years- _helplessness._

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dizziness beginning to swell. True, he was a different Guardian. Chosen differently, worked differently. He worked behind the scenes. He was not a mascot or an emblem of the thing he guarded; he _was_ the thing he guarded.

Something about that last thought he'd made to assure himself made his stomach lurch. His skin crawled, and he doubled over slightly. Pitch's shadow cast over him as he looked up at the man, who now stood right before him. There was no longer a smile nor a frown, but a glint in his eyes...as if waiting for something.

Jo slowly moved a few steps back, straightening up and scowling, trying to ignore that fact he felt so weak he could barley do so.

Pitch tilted his head, a hideously gentle look upon his face, "_**You don't look so well, Jo. Perhaps your belief isn't all it was cracked up to be."**_

A pin could have dropped and be heard in the silence that followed.

The words fell onto Jo liked a bucket of cold water, and his eyes where wide and horrified. He knew why now- why he'd felt so horrible when the children had discovered their teeth, still under their pillows. It was so obvious.

Belief of thousands of children were being threatened. And because of this, he was losing his powers.

"_JO!"_

Jack Frost Burst into view, showing the area in a silvery blue light. Jo noticed that the sand, which had been surrounding him without his notice, had been thrown aside by the bolt of ice. He stared, flabbergasted as Pitch slid back a little with a scowl, as Jack landed beside him, clutching his staff.

Jo gaped up at him, and the older boy flashed a cocky smile in return, though it faded a little a moment later.

Jack took in the boy's paler-than-usually face, his hair-usually straight and floppy- was ruffled and unkempt, his eyes bloodshot. He smiled crookedly, "Rough ride, huh?"

"_**This isn't your fight, Frost." **_The boys turned and spotted Pitch, back on the rooftop above them. _**"So much for being a neutral party...Hear I thought you had some sense."**_

"You _made_ it my fight when you stole those teeth!" Jack clutched his staff defiantly, glaring up at the bogeyman furiously. Pitch was unfazed.

_"__**Why do you care, anyway?"**_

Jack pursed his lips, searching for answer. He had been here for his teeth- the whole reason he got into this. And to help the others, he added in his mind. But for some reason saying this out loud sounded...amazingly selfish.

"It's none of your business, Pitch," Jo's voice sounded beside him, the colour returned to his face a little, "Go crawl back into the muck you came from."

Pitch's glinting eyes narrowed and he surged forward, a wave of black sand bursting up and surrounded them the boys stood back to back, circling around as the dark sand spiralled the other way; Pitch raising up above them like a viper read to strike.

_**"We'll see how big you two talk when your precious virtues are shattered, and what you seek is tossed aside." **_Jo, hair flapping in the wind as the sand closed in, glowered up at Pitch with venom.

He slapped his palms together and conjured up a ball of silver sand, hurtling it as the black cloud spinning around them- but his barley managed to dissolve the wall. Jo's eyes widened and Jack rose a brow.

Pitch wasn't playing. He was really stronger.

Pitch's hollow laugh echoed over them as the sand lurched up like a geyser and shot down towards them, but before it could hit the two youths, shining gold strands whipped forward and wrapped around their waists, pulling them out of harm's way just in time. Pitch's gasp was unmistakable, and Jack and Jo turned their heads (where they lay of their backs on the rooftop opposite) and spotted Sandman standing between them with folded arms.

Just as Pitch landed back on the cold stone roof across from them, Sandman hovered forward quickly and landed beside his knee, glaring sourly and silently at the other spirit. Jack couldn't help but snicker at how much the usually smiling, plump little man could look so fierce.

Pitch stepped to the side when he spotted him. "_**Sandy. How nice it is-"**_

_THWAK._

Both Jack an Jo jumped, amazed, as Sandman's gold whip slapped around Pitch's ankle and slammed him against the wall; then back and forth across the ground, the into the air. All three had been taken by such surprise they could only gape (Pitch included) as he was tossed into the street below, but not before colliding with a perfectly innocent car.

The alarm screeched through the night air, and Sandman dusted off his palms meaningfully as the boys joined him at the edge of the rooftop. Jack whistled. "_Whoo_. Remind me not to get on _your_ bad side."

They hopped down onto the damp street below, as Pitch scrambled to his feet quickly on their approach. "_**You can't really blame me for trying, Sandman- it was wrong of me to mess with your dreams."**_

He rose a finger in the air as he stood, his almost pleading voice hardening, _**"So I'll tell you what...You can have them back."**_

The neigh of the Nightmares sounded as if on cue, and their sped over the rooftops and quickly surrounded the wary trio. Jack surveyed the situation, at first trying to count them all but failed as more and more appeared.

Pitch mounted one and stared stonily down at the three as Jack murmured quietly, "So we take a third each, or..."

There was a pause, and all stood still. Then, Pitch's eyes widened and his hands reached up in a clawing manner as he simply said: _**"Boo."**_

The dark horses charged forward, and simultaneously the three threw their sparking powers out towards them. A mixture flurry of gold, silver and blue erupted around them, bursting the black sand, but not enough to stop all of the now far more powerful Nightmares.

Sandman grasped the two boys by the scruff as he rose up, golden sand shooting him up like an opened bottle of champagne. He tossed them into the air, Jo landing on a cloud of his silver sand, Jack catching the wind and surfing around him.

Jo managed to destroy another nightmare as the fight broke out full- on, but a familiar battle-cry of a certain pooka rose over the din and a boomerang collided sharply with one of the beasts coming at them.

It seemed Bunnymund had gotten the hand of standing in the sled, as he caught the boomerang easily as he, Tooth and North sped into view. Pitch's laugh rang out in the air as he and the nightmares shot up into the grey, stormy clouds above, and the sled lurched to follow. North stood, blades drawn and booming a laugh, as Tooth whipped out her wings and sped into the fray.

Jo flew up to join Bunnymund, and the two sped downwards towards the horde of Fearlings, Bunymund throwing his exploding colourful eggs as Jo whipped a wave of silver sand towards them.

The creatures where too blinded by the colourful smoke to see the shots of silver, and they burst after a good few. Jo couldn't help but notice it took a lot more strength to destroy them now.

The pooka and the boy landed back on the sled as it sped by, and Jack jumped into the air as they returned.

Jack wasn't able to keep track of all of the beasts, and though he hit a good few, they kept reappearing around him. He scowled in annoyance rather than fear as he slid downwards, allowing two to collide head-first with each-other. He grinned.

Where were these all coming from? And how much more where coming...?

He didn't have time to think anymore, as another horse swept past him, slamming against his staff and knocking him off balance- and him out of the air. Dazed, he fell through the chilly air- and a surge of panic rushed through him. His staff-where was his staff!?

A hand scraped his hood in the chaos of the hundreds of nightmares, and Jack's head jerked to look over his shoulder as he was pulled into a boat-

_Wait, What-_

A grinning and decidedly orange-looking Hal grinned down at him, twirling both their staffs in hand, his own (which was curled and was twice his height) sending out orange waves of smoke around the flying rowboat. He handed Jack his staff and his grin widened. "Well Hai ."

Jack rose a brow but grinned in return as best he could.

"HAL!" Jo's voice called out, _"WATCH OUT!"_

_"Whoopsey!"_

Hal grasped the steering lever and turned the boat to avoid a gang of nightmares, showering them in orange smoke he threw. Jack yelped as he was thrown against the small mast, and he rubbed the back of his neck dizzily.

"Whoa..."

Jo landed on the boat beside him a moment later, and he looked around. His eyes widened as the wind flew back almost quietly. He couldn't see anymore nightmares- and at that thought his chest began to lose its tight, panicked feel. Maybe they'd gotten them all?

He laughed nervously and looked down at the town below- not too far. But he stopped, and instantly froze.

A figure was standing in the middle of the flat rooftop he's fallen on a while ago. A black, thin, still figure. He couldn't make out its face. Still as a statue, he could feel its eyes on him. His hair stood on end, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He suddenly felt very cold.

"Uuuhhh Oooh..."

Jack, who hadn't noticed Jo's unease, stopped rubbing the back of his head and followed Hal's line of sight, and his mouth hung open.

Jo finally managed to twist his neck around, very slowly, as if it hadn't been moved for thousands of years. His heart leapt.

Ahead of them, high in the air, leering down at the boat and the sleigh, was an enormous line- and enormous army of thousands of nightmares, raised up on a giant wave of black oblivion.

And it was coming straight at them.

* * *

_Dun-du-du-duuun-dun, dun-du-du-duun-dun, dun-dududu-duuuuuh._

_Please review before the Nightmares hit you!_

_Badass Sandy._


	14. Chapter 14

_I FINALLY GOT THIS WRITTEN. I hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything ^^; _

_This is a very emotion bit. I hope. _

* * *

Chapter 14: Sand

The black sand hit against the sale and sides of the flying boat with the force of a hurricane, slamming against the wood and tipping it dangerously to the side. Jack and Hal yelped in unison and grabbed onto the sides- but Jo's head flopped back, his stomach churning as he slipped backwards towards the edge.

Jack's eyes widened in horror as he watched the smaller boy tip backwards. "NO!"

He reached forward, and by some shred of luck his outstretched fingers managed to grasp the fabric of his hood. Hal lunged forward to grasp the steering stick in time to pull them back upright, and Jack managed to drag Jo's limp body back on.

He shook his roughly. "Hey, come on man, you can't quit on us now-"

"LOOK TO YOUR LEFT JACK-A-ROONIE!"

Jack's head twisted around- and the hoof of a Nightmare slammed right into his shoulder. That was all the boat- and Jack's thin frame- needed to tip to the side again, only this time both Jack and the barely conscious Jo fell right off the side.

_"AAAAH!"_

He grasped his cane in fright and turned in the air, catching onto a gust of wind and looking around hysterically for Jo. Hundreds of Fearlings whipped past him like arrows and he could barely see through them all.

"JACK!"

He looked over and spotted Hal, who was struggling to keep the boat upright, point downwards. Jack dived downwards- as he'd just spotted a silver blue falling below.

But before he could get anywhere near, yet another horse slammed into him and he was again knocked off balance. He plummeted downwards and he felt his stomach leap. Jack yelled out in alarm- then felt something grab his shoulders and pull him away.

He looked over his shoulder and spotted Tooth dragging him onto the slay; North tugged at the reins as Bunnymund landed beside Jack, tossing another bunch of egg bombs into the fray.

He glanced at the disoriented Jack. "Where you been?"

Jack didn't answer- instead he dived towards the side of the sled and leaned over, terrified of what he might see. Then, he breathed out and grinned.

A golden cloud had materialised below them and was rising up towards the sled; Sandman standing whip two golden whips in hand; Jo sitting by his side with his head bent. His silvery hair masked his pale face.

"Sandy! Jo!" He called down, "You alright."

His spirits faded as Sandman gave him a less than certain look before turning his head down to stare at Jo. The colour- the little that was there to begin with- had drained from the boy's face. He sat with his back leant against his mentor; eyes shut and head flopping.

Tooth's anxious gasp sounded behind the winter sprite and he lowered his head a little.

"HYA!"

North tugged on the reins, so that the sled tipped downwards and away from another cloud of Nightmares that thundered towards it. He pulled out a sword and began cutting away at them as if they were mere weeds in the garden. Bunnymund readied his boomerang.

"Sandy'll look after Jo, mate!" He called to Jack and Tooth over his shoulder, "We have to worry 'bout these dustballs!"

"Right!" Jack hopped onto the wing-like side of the sled and began shooting at whatever speck of black sand he could spot first.

Tooth leaped from the sled and whipped through the sky; blade-like swings slicing them at the neck. But no matter how many they cut down, more and more began to appear.

Jack's breath was laboured and his arms were aching from all the pressure. He blinked, looking around him quickly before shooting another blast of cold ice at a passing Nightmare. "I can't see Hal!"

He could barely see anything...it seemed to be getting darker...

Fear began creeping into his chest. Jack gripped his staff shakily, trying to focus on the nightmares and destroying them.

_Darkness...everywhere, everything..._

Sandman was surrounded.

He tightened his grasp on his sand, heaving the long golden thread over his shoulder and whipping it over the black cloud surrounding he and Jo. The black, ooze-like dust slithered onto the brightness; clawing at the light. Like ink it blotched the sand and dragged its way towards the small man and the boy.

Sandman, his brow furrowed with effort, whipped again and again; arm over and down, and again. But the gold faded with every second; ever hit was futile. The black sand was all around them; the golden flickering away.

He looked upwards and saw it was almost about to engulf them. His whipping slowed down as he stared with wide-eyes at the sand.

He could sense such power, such..._strength _in it. A cold chill had filled the air; the sky was darkening.

Time itself seemed to slow.

Jo's hazel eyes were barely open. His head leaned against Sandy's side, almost like a sleeping child with his father. The boy looked up at him though foggy irises. The blurred, shifting image of the Sandman looking down at him and focused for a second.

"S-Sandy..."

_"S-sandman!" Jo whispered, smiling widely. Sandman returned the smile sleepily, raising a hand and waving tiredly._

_Jo laughed quietly. "I..didn't think I'd see you..." The Sandman tilted his head curiously. Jo lowered his eyes._

_"I'm sorry..." he said. The Sandman looked surprised, and he tilted his head to the other side, obviously asking for him to explain._

Sandman ran a gently hand through the boys hair, with a single warm smile, exactly the like the one he'd shown the first time he'd seen him; when Jo had awaked many years ago, a lonely boy, to find the kindly Sandman beside him. The smile he'd seen when he'd grieved for his mother.

It was then, just a moment later.

That the arrow pierced his back.

Jo's eyes snapped open and he stared, horrified and distraught, as Sandman's whole form stiffened. His eyes, too, were wide, and he stared ahead in utter shock.

_**"Hahaha..."**_ Jo looked past him and saw Pitch, above them, staring down through the black sand closing in on them. A smile played about on his face, eyes alight with sickening delight and excitement.

Blackness had began to spread over Sandman's golden body, and he stared at his hand in silent alarm. Jo reached out and grasped his palm; afraid and helpless.

_He couldn't loose Sandy. Not Sandy..._

_He didn't want to be alone._

_Don't leave..._

_**"Don't fight the FEAR little Man..."**_

Sandy's silent gasp alerted Jo of the black sand entangling itself onto his arm. It slicked past their shoulders; around their chests. Jo pulled at it, tears spilling down his cheeks as he stared back at the elder. He sobbed just a little; too numb to cry out

Sandy's head moved a centimeter from side to side, stiff and frozen. Maybe it meant sorry. Maybe it meant disbelief. He reached out to the boy.

Then, his eyes slid shut as the darkness overtook him.

The last thing Jo saw as his teary, blurred eyes faded into nothingness, was Pitch, staring back at him with a cold but otherwise emotionless.

_**"I'd say sweat dreams. But there aren't any left."**_

_"I mean...I didn't really believe in you before all of this..." Jo immediately regretted saying it, for Sandman's look morphed into a sorrowful, almost hurt one. He felt immensely guilty. What must it be liked, to be told something like that?_

_"I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't give you a chance." Sandman seemed to consider what he said. Then, his smile returned. Jo looked at him hopefully._

_"So...do you forgive me?"_

_Sandman, again, smiled sleepily and nodded. _

And the Light went out.

* * *

"_NO!"_

Jack lunged through the air, heart pounded, blood rushing through his cold veins. The wind whipped past his cheeks. Pitch watched him coming with a cold frown, then raised his arms up- and with them a giant wave of black sand, where the Nightmares charged down.

They slammed into the boy and Jack was thrown backwards- but with a roar of anger he thrust his staff forward and hit it against the wave.

SPARK.

the Guardians below gasped. Pitch's eyes widened.

_**"What?!"**_

Two burst of colour flew through the black wave. First came the bright blue-white light from Jack's staff; spreading over the darkness; freezing and immobilizing it. It clutched around Pitch's wrist and before he could pull away...a purple burst of lightning crashed into it and the whole thing exploded in the air; throwing him back out of the sky.

Jack, tired and aching, fell downwards through the air. His mind was numb and he barley felt Tooth's arms around him, catching him and pulling him to safety.

He looked past the darkened silhouettes of North and Bunndymund as they crowded around him. Instead he looked into the grey sky; and he could have sworn he'd seen...

That he'd seen a dark blue-black figure; with black shadowy wings; flying to catch a falling boy with silver hair.

* * *

Anguish stood with is back to the battlefield the sky had once been; head bent, arms clasped behind his back, fingers gripping each other tight.

He stayed in the shadows.

But more than ever, he wished he had been closer to the light. The light that was no longer there.

"To gain one must loose. But no-one said it has to be accepted easily...At times like this I wish...I..."

_**You wish what?**_

He paid no head the deep voice nor the bright green pupils that watched him from even deeper darkness from beneath their hood.

"Nothing...Nothing at all..."

Though deep down, he wished many things.


	15. Chapter 15

_I hope everyone's read the other stories connected to this, Especially 'A blackened memory' because If ya didn't this will not make sense :D_

_Anyway thanks for being patient and I hope you like the next chapter. Sorry about the lack of action to come :(_

_Reviews appreciated. _

* * *

Chapter 15: Candle that goes out, Leaves that grow out

_The forest was closing in on him, tightening ever-so slightly each time he managed to push through the sharp branches and prickling, dry leaves. Black silhouettes of trees spiralled in a daze around him; the grey between them that was the sky darkened like burnt ash. _

_But on he pressed like a half-conscious solider; wounded and tired but still trying to move on. He had given on finding out what it was he searched for. He just blindly climbed through the squeezing trunks and winding bases that curled around him like brambles. _

**Curious, mortals are.**

_Mortal? No, Jo thought, as he pulled himself through more branches, batting them aside slowly, as his whole body was made of sludge. _

**One's mind can never become immortal. Not really.**

_Jo didn't pay much attention to the voice. He kept going. Vaguely, other thoughts prodded at him like the branches and twigs catching onto his clothes, but he couldn't face them. He batted them away._

_He did not want to believe that they where there. _

_**"Joseph."**_

_He froze. The light seemed to brighten; but not like the sun. More like sharpened. He turned his head upwards and listened again. _

_The voice came calling again, and he tore through the compressed area of bramble-like branches, and found himself on a trail- an open space. He ran through it; black lining of trees flying by him in a dizzying manner. He ducked under branches; the forest floor, black as ink, becoming colder under his skin. He shivered and came to a halt; in a clearing. Before him lay an even more tangled landscape of trees; like a horrible twisted thorn bush._

_"Ja-ack!"_

_He turned slowly, in a circle in the circular clearing._

_"Joseph..."_

_"Ja-ack!"_

_More voices rippled; echoes overlapping each other; blurred. Some things he recognised, others he did not._

_"Jack, I'm scared..."_

_"Daddy...Daddy, they've got me..."_

_Jo's chest tightened at the frightened voice. His mind was blurry and dizzy; he felt bewildered yet alert. Something in his screamed for him to find the voice, find it and rescue her..._

_**"Daaa-dy..."**_

_This, the voice suited none of the others. Not calling, not frightened, not warm and playful. It was mocking, bitter...and..._

_He turned around slowly. A cold breeze rushed past him and the clearing stretched beneath his feet. Meters away or perhaps more, there she stood._

_The girl that may have been ducky; with her dark blue feathers; black dress and darkened head feathers; bare face as pale as his and eyes as yellow and sharp as a fearlings. Head bent, staring upwards through dark, knowing, hostile irises. Her black dress seemed more ragged; black dust-like wings gone from her back. She stared darkly at him; pursing her lips just a little. Her voice was simple, but low._

_"Do you like my forest, Jo?"_

* * *

The candle Tooth placed on the markings did nothing to warm her. In the shadows of the North Pole; surrounded by her friends and their workers, she knelt beside the plate in the ground where the Sandman's image stood; Silent and calm, golden sand raising off his palms. Bunnymund's candle joined hers as he knelt beside her; then North's, then the yeti's. Not a word was said.

Above in the rafters, hidden in the shadows, Jack Frost watched them with his hood up; staff in hand, face blank as the ice he spread.

Tooth's head lowered and she felt Bunnymund's hand in hers, and North's as well. But it did nothing to quench the ache she felt deep inside her...and she doubted it did for any of them.

Jack left quietly.

Jo was gone; by the looks of things Pitch had taken him...or more likely, he'd disappeared into the darkness, too. Jack vaguely recalled hearing that Hal yelling that he hadn't seen him and that he'd go searching for him.

_I must have imaged seeing him fall from the sky. It might not even have been him..._

He felt...numb. Never in any of his years did he feel something like this.

One thing was for certain, though. He'd never forget Sandman's face.

Jack found a small corner somewhere in the base-like Pole; staring through the glass at the dunes of snow below. The sun was hiding behind the clouds.

_The memories don't really seem worth it now. I just..._

He rubbed his forehead, screwing his eyes shut. Sandman was gone. Jo was, probably...gone, too. He hadn't known the two of them that well...but if he had just been a little quicker...

"Are you alright?"

The accented voice of North ran out behind him as he touched the glass. Appearing on the smooth surface came frosty figures of Sandman and Jo.

"I just...wish I could have done more, you know." His head rested against the cool glass.

"Done something? Jack...you stood up to Pitch. North moved around to lean against the wall with a shake of his head; red, usually overly jolly face taking on a comforting look, "You saved us..."

Jack was quiet. North titled his head as the silence drew on.

"He would have been _proud _of what you did."

Jack stared on though the glass, and cold, empty feeling in his chest and stomach. Something nibbled painfully at him. It would not leave him alone- like a quilt you cannot get rid of.

"He needed me."

North looked up at Jack in surprise. He cocked his head to the side again, and reached a hand over to lay on the boy's small shoulder. "Who, Jack?"

"Jo. He needed me..."

The snowy youth's voice became little more than a husky at those words. North straightened up and sighed deeply, eyes closed, as if thinking over what to say.

Then, those blue eyes opened and he lifted Jack's chin up with a large, strong finger. Gently, he said:

"That is why you are Guardian. It does not matter who you were in past. What matters now is who you are now. And you are Guardian."

Jack stared at him; eyes unmoving. Then, he slid down his hood and turned away, hands in his pockets. "How can I know who I am if I dunno who I was? and besides..."

He glanced over his shoulder at North, "Two Guardians are already gone because..." He sighed and raised his hand to his forehead again.

"You will see, Jack. I feel it."

Jack, despite the circumstances, couldn't help but feel a small upward tug at his lips as he turned to look at North.

North tapped his stomach. "...In my belly!"

Bunnymund's skidding feet alerted them back to the seriousness of the situation. He appeared around the corner, frowning. "Betta come look."

"Look at how fast they're going out."

The lights flickering out on the globe were distressing enough- but Tooth and Jack could not help but feel the same way about how they reminded them so of the last light of Sandy's that went out mere hours ago. Jack's lips twisted as he tried to think of something else.

Jack raised into the air and hovered upwards. Everything that was light and cheerful on the globe was ebbing away.

"He's tipped the balance." Tooth murmured below. North's grave face nodded in agreement.

"The one rule between light and dark. And he's disobeyed it..."

Bunnymund strode forward; a small smile playing about on furred lips. "Buck up, sad sacks."

The three looked at him in surprised. The now smirking pooka hopped onto the control panel and turned to face them, "We can still turn this around...Easter...is Tomorrow."

Something leaped in Jack's chest at the sound of it, but it instantly melted away when he thought of something.

"An' a need your help. I say we pull out all the stocks and get those little lights flickering again-"

Tooth seemed to have read Jack's mind. "But Bunny...there's still alot of snow left..." Bunnymund glanced sourly at Jack when this remark came about. He was almost about to apologise- but then, slowly, like an avalanche, a smirk spread across his face.

"This ain't funny, you."

"Oh, no, no, no." Jack lifted up his hands in mock surrender, "I just may know a guy...that will make everything nice and spring-y for ya."

As if on cue, Ayver hopped up onto the control panel beside Bunnymund. The much bigger rabbit-like creature rose a brow at him. He smiled nervously in return.

Ayver's larger form hadn't been in use for a long while.

The snow-covered landscape of spring-time America flew by him as he ran along like a gust of wind; green cloak flying backwards. He jumped into the air and landed on a flying river of green sparks; and as fast as he could, he began tossing out green sparkles everywhere he went.

As he brushed over the land like a painter; the cold, frosty snow melted away as if the sun had burned brighter than ever. The grey skies began to part as the pooka-like form of the Spring Spirit leaped though the air, spinning once and brewing up a mild spring breeze that shook icicles from branches.

Jack stood beside Bunnymund in the North Pole, arms crossed as they watched the image in the crystal, the once used to seek himself out earlier. He gave the pooka a smug look.

"Told ya Ayvie would get the job done." North nodded in acknowledgment, looking impressed.

"Aaaan he is?" Bunnymund gave Jack a slightly suspicious look. Jack shrugged, trying to hide the spark of anger appearing on his face.

"Not that he'd be important like you guys." He muttered, "He's just the bringer of the Spring, guy you makes your season for ya, Bunny."

Bunnymund crossed his arms stubbornly, not willing to give up on a glare of his own, "Neva' heard o' 'im."

This was mostly said to spite Jack, but the words felt a little emptier. Jack hid a smirk.

Maybe the big-shots needed to get to know about the little guys a bit better. When he was a full Guardian, he'd make sure they were all...

_Wait. Since when did I say I was gonna be a full Guardian...?_

* * *

Miles away, Ayver ran across the city Jamie lived in slow, long steps, every time his large foot tapped the ground it sent ripples of leaves and little budded flowers into the open air.

Jamie Stared out of his window in awe, the night moon glinting off the dew appearing on the grass. His mouth fell open in wonder as the snow melted away and the grass grew before his eyes.

"Wow...wonder who does that..." He whispered.

* * *

_Bunnies be badass._


End file.
